


TIMES PASSAGE

by Willowvamp



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Badass Claire Beauchamp, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowvamp/pseuds/Willowvamp
Summary: Claire returns through the stones as promised, but she has different Idea's as to how she will spend her future.





	1. My Choices

When Jamie sent me back through the stones just before Culloden I was angry with him knowing then that he was prepared to die on the miserable battle field. I knew then my life and that of the child I carried would never be the same. My heart died that day as together Jamie and I walked toward that terrible cleft stone in the middle of those standing stones upon the crest of the hill at Craig Na Dun. The pain in my heart was more severe that day than the terrible ripping apart of my body as I touched that stone.

 

I knew when I awoke just below the crest of the hill that I was back in my own time. My child safely passed with me through the passage of time, but I was alone and the powerful ache I felt for Jamie was never going to go away. I had to find out what had happened to him and all those at Lallybroch. I knew that it was 200 hundred years in the past and that at this very moment they were all dead, but I didn’t care. The love I had for Jamie would last forever.

As I walked toward my future without Jamie I started to think about where I would begin to get the answers I needed, to be able in that future to explain to my yet unborn child “Jamie’s Child” why they were the most important person in my life. I knew that I promised Jamie I would go back to Frank but I knew in my soul I could never love Frank again as I had before I had accidently fallen through the stones three years ago. Those three years were a lifetime  
I would hold onto forever.

Once back in Inverness at the hospital there were so many questions that in the end I just shutdown. No one would understand me or believe what I had been through. But then maybe Frank would understand if I could explain it right. Frank arrived at the hospital late that night. He was full of questions but I explained to him that I needed time and would explain it all to him soon. Once I got the all clear from the hospital, Frank and I moved into the manse where the Reverend Wakefield lived.

 

He had been a long-time friend of Frank’s and had offered his home for my recovery. It was while staying at the manse that I confided in Mrs Graham, Rev. Wakefield’s housekeeper. I knew that Mrs Graham had more knowledge of the stones than most other people. She understood me and talked with me for hours together about my adventures in the past but more specifically about Jamie. Mrs Graham offered to help me to talk to Frank and the Reverend about my missing three years. They arranged a wonderful meal for the following night and expressed to the men that after dinner they would gather in the living room for drinks.

I was extremely nervous about telling both Frank and the Reverend of my time through the stones but I knew they were both interested in that specific time period and hoped that on that level I would be able to get through their 20th century mind set. The dinner was casual but with an underlying vibe of tension. Clearing the table with Mrs Graham I turned to her saying “I do hope they understand. I hope that with you and the Reverend there, Frank will not make a scene. If things go badly I am not sure what my next step will be.”

 

Mrs Graham smiled “Claire you can only do so much, if they are unwilling to accept the truth then it is not for you to worry about. You know the truth and you know who is the father of the bairn you carry.

If Frank wants to still have ye as his wife then he must accept it” With that the gentlemen let the ladies know they were awaiting their dessert, coffee and whisky. So I and Mrs Graham carried the tray’s into the living room and proceeded to hand each of them their dessert, coffee and a large dram of whisky.

 

Taking my seat and making myself as comfortable as possible I announced that it was time for me to explain to them all as to what had happened to me during the time I was missing and why now I had shown up.

“What I am about to tell you all will most assuredly sound like I have gone mad or that I have started a new career in telling fairy tales. But what I tell you is the truth and some of this truth I am sure you being historians can verify in some detail if you care to look.”

For the next three hours Frank, Reverend Wakefield and Mrs Graham said not a word, they just kept topping up their glasses with whisky and staring at me.

When I had finished with the shocking news of being pregnant Frank jumped up from his chair and scoffed “Well I am sure you found another man but CLAIRE how on earth are you to think that we” as he motioned around the room.

“Could ever believe such an outrageous story” Reverend Wakefield jumped into the conversation then with an outstanding revelation.

“Because I am the local Priest hereabouts I am used to people coming and making their confessions, I personally for a very long time did not believe any of the stories regarding Craig Na Dun, Mrs Graham can vouch for that but there have been several strange happenings up at the stones for some time now.

But because some of what I know has been told to me in confession I am unable to discuss the finer points that have been told to me but Claire I do understand and Frank I believe her. Have you ever known Claire to make up stories or lie to you? Looking over at Mrs Graham I noticed the small smile on her face,

I now knew why she wanted me to tell Frank everything in front of the Reverend she knew of these stories and she also knew Frank would listen to the Reverend. I smiled back at her hoping she could see my thanks and gratitude in my eyes.

Frank by now was pacing around the room shaking his head and mumbling to himself. Before he could say anything else I spoke again “Since my return I have been wondering what would be my next step, I know that I am about 3 months pregnant and I was hoping to maybe study Medicine.

But I want to either stay in Scotland or England to do just that.” Frank stared at me with a look of surprise. “You mean to study while you are pregnant do you really think you can do that?” “I do” I said coldly.

 

” And why couldn’t I it is not as though I have 2 limbs missing I am just pregnant” Frank knew by that comment that I was determined to go ahead with my plans.

“If you want to still be a part of my life Frank you will do it my way or not at all, I still have my inheritance from Lamb I can do this alone I am not afraid, if I can live in the 18th century I can bloody well do this on my own.

  
” With, that said I walked from the room to give them time to adjust to what I had told them and said about my future plans.

Walking away I heard Frank say “Yes but Reg do you really believe her, and what University would take a woman on in their Medical studies you know how hard it is for women to study these sorts of subjects.”

Reverend Reginald Wakefield was full of surprises that day. He quickly replied to Frank with “Did you not know that before joining the Royal Colleges School of Medicine in 1919 there was The Edinburgh College of Medicine for Women which was founded in 1889.

I am sure that Edinburgh would be the perfect place for Claire to apply and study.” Standing in the hall I had to chuckle to myself Reg really did seem to be behind me and that was something that pleased me. Turning back toward the Kitchen I heard someone behind me and glanced around to see Mrs Graham coming from the living room.

 

“Well that went well, I did not expect Frank to be so gob smacked with what Reg said but I think Reg will have him convinced of everything in a day or so, they are now talking about doing a bit of research together, Reg thinks Frank will find it most rewarding.

But he says he is not looking forward to finding out about your Mr Fraser.” “At least he will know I am not lying to anyone and that the child I carry is Jamie’s and that I was truly married to him and when this child is born they will have the surname of Fraser not Randall.

I promised Jamie I would come back here to Frank but I never promised that I would stay with Frank or start a relationship with him again. My promise to Jamie was that I return here because I had people here who knew me and it was the best place to have our child seeing we had lost Faith in Paris.

But I am determined I am not in love with Frank and I will never be again and I will not live a lie. I will never want anyone again, Jamie is or was my soulmate and you can never replace that. I know he said he would die on that bloody battlefield but I will never be so far away from him that I can’t visit Culloden or maybe even Lallybroch if it still stands. I want to remember him and I am afraid if I leave Scotland I may never be able to return.”

 

“Claire no matter where you are you will never forget the love you have for your Highland laddie Jamie, but you can not live always in the past.

You know that is impossible, but seeing the places you were together will I am sure keep him safe within your heart. I see you truly want to study medicine so I suggest tomorrow we take a ride into Edinburgh and stay a couple of days so you can go and see them at the University and find out what you need to do to apply there.

If we can find out how soon you would be able to start and if, when the child is due whether you can get a month off your studies then we may be able to find you a place to stay. But I promise that until you start or whatever, you will be able to reside with me at my small yet comfortable cottage.

Let Frank decide what he will but you have explained where you have been and why. There is nothing more you can do or say to him. It is now for you to decide what you will do next, but remember I will be here to talk to and to care for you as well.

I am sure your laddie Jamie would agree with me.” “Oh! Thank you” I said as I threw my arms around Mrs Graham and hugged her for some time. I didn’t realise I was crying until I pulled away and felt the cool air on my wet face. I wiped my face and smiled at her and taking her hand we walked into the kitchen together.

 

Mrs Graham made herself busy making a fresh pot of coffee for the men and a pot of tea for us.

She laid out the tea things on the table and when the coffee was ready she took that and clean cups into the living room for the men and returning with the dirty cups bowls and glasses we had used while we had discussed and they listened to my story.

After placing the dirty dishes in the sink with soap and water Mrs Graham sat with me at the table she poured us both a steaming cup of oolong. She slid her hand across the table and gently closed it around mine, with a smile that was so warm she asked me if I had any idea’s about where Lallybroch was located. I smiled at her in return and said that I knew it was not far from Inverness and somewhere near a small village called Broch Mordha.

It lay in a valley but I was unclear as to just how far from either Inverness or Broch Mordha as when I was in the past we either walked for days or rode to either. I knew the travel time to Broch Morda then was about half a day’s ride.

But seeing it was such a small village I was unsure if it would have survived the 200 years. Mrs Graham stood and said she would return momentarily when she did she had what looked to be several old maps and a few newer ones.

They were of the surrounding area of Inverness. She laid them out on the table with the older ones on top. The first one was a copy of an old map from 1749 showing the English Garrisons in the area.

It also showed some of the clan lands but the Mackenzie lands were marked as smaller as I had known them to be. The Fraser lands around Buley were also marked as being where the Old Fox, Laird of clan Fraser of Lovet had resided.

 

I could not see Broch Mordha or Lallybroch on the map at all. Removing this Map I moved on to the next one. It did indeed show Broch Mordha and Inverness looking at the scale drawn on the lower portion on the map it showed that the scale was  
1 Inch equalled 10 miles. So we used a piece of Mrs Grahams cooking string to measure between Broch Mordha and Inverness. It worked out to be approximately 50 miles between the two.

We then looked at the newer maps and sure enough there was Broch Mordha and Inverness it seemed the scale was slightly different but we roughly thought that Broch Mordha was in fact about 70 miles from Inverness.

Mrs Graham looked at me and said “If Broch Mordha is only 70 miles from here that would place it and most assuredly Lallybroch under the Shire of Inverness and I am sure the Shire Offices especially the lands office would have more information regarding Lallybroch.”

Hearing the grandfather clock in the entry chime Midnight I turned to Mrs Graham and holding her hand said “I am so sorry for keeping you up so late, will you stay here or drive home tonight.”

She squeezed my hand and replied “Ah well I have to be back here in the morning to make you all breakfast but I will’na go home I will just stay here, so if you want to talk a wee bit longer my dear we can.”

Looking at her with a genuine smile and rubbing my belly I said “Thank you but I think I need to get some sleep along with this wee bairn, maybe we can continue this in the morning if you would care too.”

She nodded at that and I rose from the table said my goodnight and went up to my room. Climbing the stairs I could still hear the rumble of male voices in the living room. I was aware Frank was none to pleased about the events of the night but the way Mrs Graham and the Reverend made me feel about everything I did not care.


	2. Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is shocked by Franks Behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some Explicit scenes NSFW This is my first time writing a sex scene so I hope it isn't too bad.

Closing my eyes I felt the warmth of Jamie’s kiss against my cheek, I smiled and placed my hand over that exact spot. It was though it was from one of my memories but it felt so very real. I knew now that with the Reverend’s and Mrs Graham’s help I would be able to gather as much information I could about everyone at Lallybroch but especially more about Jamie. So, I would have some small extra details to tell our child as they grew. 

I was very excited about the fact that Mrs Graham had offered me a place to stay and offered her assistance in helping me to visit and possibly apply for Medical school. With all my Nurses training I had done in the war and since it just didn’t seem to be enough training while I lived with Jamie. Seeing all the injuries and pain some of the tenants at Lallybroch and later during the fighting we did and saw, my skills were good but not enough.

I wanted to be a Doctor to be able to help people in outlying areas to have access to good Medical care. There were still home births and farms that did not yet have cars to travel the distances they needed to, to get to the local Hospital or the local Doctor. 

In the morning Mrs Graham and I would look at the maps from this evening more carefully and maybe to go and see the people at the Shire offices regarding the ownership and maybe some of the History of Lallybroch. I am sure Mrs Graham and I could travel to Edinburgh the next day. Also, that would give us a chance to arrange some overnight accommodation so we could spend time at the University and not have to rush.  
It was getting late and I truly needed sleep. I turned out the bedside lamp and dragged the Earasaid that Jamie had given me around me It smelt of Jamie as well as the earth and heather we had laid in together. It was comforting and I slowly drifted off to sleep, into my own dream world with Jamie and I at Lallybroch. 

 

 

Standing in the open doorway of Lallybroch I was watching Jamie as he was carrying large bales of hay to the Barn, His sweat laden shirt stuck to every muscle and sinew of his taught and perfectly constructed body.  
I felt my breath hitch in my chest and my heart started pounding furiously as I watched him. He realised my eyes were upon him and turned to look at me.  
Our eyes meet and I was aware he could see the lust running through me in the depths of my eyes.  
He smiled and then asked “Sassenach, could ye come to the barn with me as I need to show you a wee surprise I have for ye.” I nodded and stepped out from the doorway and slowly walk towards the barn.  
Breathing heavily as I approached Jamie in the somewhat dark atmosphere of the barn. He stepped towards me and threw his arms about me and pulled me into him.  
He chuckled and kissed me on my neck just behind my right ear, I gasped and pushed into his firm body for more contact with him. He walked me backwards to the darkest place within the barn all the while kissing me and fondling at my laces. “Claire, I want you so much I can hardly breathe” he said in the most alluring voice. “I want you just as much Jamie maybe more”  
With that Jamie pushed me harder against the wall and started to raise my skirts, I grabbed the hem of his kilt and lifted it so I had easy access to reach under it and took his cock in my warm hand.  
He gasped and moaned as I did so. I started to slowly rub my finger across the tip and could feel the pre-cum, he was as hard as a steel pipe in my hand and he was so very ready to enter me. 

He picked me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. My body was crying out to him, I was trembling with ecstasy as he slowly placed two fingers at the entrance of my most scared of places, I was wet and my vaginal lips were quivering with anticipation of what he would do next, slowly parting my lips his finger entered me and my whole body shook. In this moment I had stopped touching him and was floating somewhere between life and death.

“Oh! Christ Jamie I can not hold on much longer I need you inside me, I need you to own me body and soul. I am yours always and forever, please, please, join with me so deep, that I will never be able to feel where you begin and I end” “Claire I am saye sorry I wanted to watch you.”  
And with a firm hard stroke Jamie was inside me. It did not take long for him to complete me, calling his name as my climax took me over the precipice.  
With two more hard quick strokes Jamie filled me with his life essence and we were complete. I was spent, breathing heavy into Jamie’s neck as his heavy breaths moved the curls on my head. We seemed to melt into one another and slowly slid down the barn wall ending on the straw covered floor. 

 

I woke with a start with my hand between my legs and calling Jamie’s name, there was a light coming from the door of my room and when I turned I saw Frank’s silhouette in the doorway.

I sat up with a scream and put my hand to my mouth. “How dare you!” I screamed at him “What on earth do you think you are doing here.” Before I could say anything Frank moved toward me and I screamed again “Get out Frank, You don’t belong in here! Leave now!”

Before I could say anymore Reg was standing behind Frank. I moved and turned the light on and then I grabbed my Earasaid and wrapped it tightly around my shaking body.

I climbed out of bed and walked straight towards Frank before I could think my hand flew wildly toward him and stuck him on the face. He stumbled backwards into Reg. He was as white as a sheet and mumbling incoherently. Reg looked passed Frank with the most, sincere look in his eyes he said “I will take him back to his room, and while I do that why don’t you go downstairs and pour yourself a large dram, I think you need it.” He placed both his hands about Franks shoulders and walked him out of my room.

Once they had both left my room I noticed Glenys standing on the landing, she was pale and had a look of extreme shock pasted across her face. “Come” she said and motioned me to her. Without speaking I walked towards her and as I reached her she threw her arms about me and held me in a warm caring hug that seemed to last forever. 

She held me close to her as we turned and walk downstairs. Walking into the living room she sat me in one of the comfy chairs and then walked over to the cabinet where they kept the whisky pulling the bottle and a large glass from the cabinet she poured me a very large glass. Handing it to me she could see I was still shaking and said “I will just go and stir the coals in the fire so we can warm you up a bit.” 

She moved to the fireplace taking the poker in hand she stirred the dying embers and then added small pieces of wood to catch. She turned back to me and with tears in her eyes she asked “Did he hurt you Claire?” I sat there numb but shook my head. 

Eventually I looked up at her, my glass face showing every emotion that was running through me. “What happened Claire, what did he do” I explained what had happened, trying to hide any embarrassment I thought I should feel discussing such intermate details with her, but when she realised what Frank must have heard and seen she came to me and again hugged me.

“I need to leave him” I said in a shattered voice. “I was not exactly expecting to have to deal with this sort of thing with Frank. “With what has happened tonight it is very clear that there is no future for Frank and I. I believe he still loves me but after being with Jamie and the love I feel for him even in death I can not go back to Frank. He must realise that. Especially now. “Instead of just going to Edinburgh to the University over the next few days I was wondering if it would be possible if we could look into finding a Lawyer there to discuss the possibility of getting a divorce.” Glenys nodded and gave me a brief smile but then her face changed as Reg entered the room asking if he could possibly have a dram. 

Glenys moved quickly to pour Reg his drink, she looked at him with concern as he was shaking and looked as if he was going to fall down. I jumped up from the chair and got to Reg as quickly as I could helping him to take the seat I had just come from. Checking his pulse I noted it was a bit fast and he had pearls of sweat on his forehead. I asked Glenys if she could get me a cool wash cloth. While Glenys was gone I made Reg put his head between his knees and breath slowly. The color was starting to return to his face and his breathing was calming down to a more natural rhythm.

Glenys returned in moments with the required washcloth and taking it from her I wiped along Reg's forehead and then held the cloth to the back of his neck for a few minutes. Slowly sitting up Reg smiled at me. “You were about to pass out Reg are you feeling better now” I asked hesitantly “Yes, very much thank you Claire, I have never seen or heard Frank like that before” he said shaking his head.

“I know when you went missing Frank was a mess, he did not eat or sleep for days on end, he began to get frustrated with the Police investigation into your disappearance and quite nearly got himself arrested after grabbing the Police superintendent and shaking him violently. That sort of behavior is something I have never actually witnessed until tonight. 

He was seething when I got him back to his own room. He started thrashing about trying to escape my hold on him while coldly saying he was going to kill you. Why did Fraser have to kidnap you why when you first went through the stones did you not just turn around and come back. The more he said the angrier he became. Then with out a moment’s notice he was back to the Frank I knew. But when that happened he broke down and started crying like a bairn.  
He said he would prefer to die, after seeing the pain and fear in your face earlier, he told me that he had tried once before when you were gone but he said the woman he was with took him to the local hospital and he survived.  
He said he has been seeing this woman a student of his since he believed you weren’t coming back. He said that after two years of dating this Lass he had asked her to Marry him.  
But now he says that he would just like to close his eyes and never wake up again. I stayed with him until he fell asleep. Then I came down here, it must have been the shock of it all that made me feel faint. Claire do you have any idea as to what seems to be going on with Frank?”  
I cleared my throat before speaking. “I have seen this sort of thing before Reg it is what the Doctors in the Army call Shell-Shock or at least that is what you seem to be describing, but I am unaware of many Army personnel who did not see action be so affected. I wonder if the nature of what Frank did during the war has more to do with it.”  
“We may have to get the Army involved as Shell-Shock is not something that a mere local Physician is equipped to handle.”  
“Reg may I use the telephone to call the Army medical centre in Edinburgh, we need to handle this as quickly as possible for Franks sake at the very least.  
He will most likely need observation so I would say it will be possible that he may need to be taken to the nearest Army hospital for his own and everyone else’s safety.”  
“Claire are you sure this is necessary, he may be alright in the morning. Surely we can give him a few days.” Reg pleaded. “Reg I am not saying this because I am angry at Frank, I am saying this as a concerned Army Combat Nurse.  
Who I can see is a War Veteran who is suffering. If we leave it for a few days who is to say what Frank could do. Reg nodded and I walked to the telephone and picking it up I asked the operator to connect me with the Army Hospital in Edinburgh. 

After a few clicks and what sounded like an echo of a humming sound the call was answered. I explained to the clerk who answered my call of the situation and he asked me to hold the line.  
I had been transferred to the on duty Psychiatric Doctor, once hearing my concerns and my Army training he agreed that an ambulance would arrive at the Manse sometime before 12.00hrs today.  
He then asked if there was a possibility of the patient becoming violent and when I answered in the affirmative he said that a Doctor would accompany the ambulance.  
As soon as he had taken all Franks particulars he said goodbye and rang off. I turned to Reg and said that it was done and that we needed to prepare for an ambulance and Doctor to arrive before midday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support of my first Multi-chapter Fic.  
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments I have received on my first chapter. It means so much to me.  
> Here is the second Chapter,I know I said I would post Wednesday's but I think maybe Fridays as well. This has no Beta but I am hoping it is all ok.


	3. To see the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire see's Frank in his true light

We heard loud crashing noises and Frank screaming upstairs we all started to run not knowing what the hell he was doing. Reg got to the door first.  
Opening it with a crash we could see Frank in the middle of the room he was standing there breathing hard with his fists closed tightly as though he was readying himself for a fist fight. He was yelling incoherently, then he threw himself toward the window, before any of us could do a thing Frank had crashed through the window and out onto the ground below. I ran downstairs through the kitchen and out the back door before either Glenys or Reg could move. I didn’t realise I had moved so quick but upon reaching Frank I knew he was severely injured. He was lying there with a faint smile on his lips, with a large piece of glass jutting out of his neck, I screamed to Reg to get me blankets. Then I was checking over Franks body. He called me Sandra and was trying to apologise for causing such a problem with their wedding. I said to him. “It’s fine Frank we can sort that out later but first we need to see where you are hurt.”  
Even with the glass in his neck Frank still mumbled. I slowly started the routine examination as to the other injuries he must have sustained in the fall.  
The backs of his hands were cut up, the wounds were not very deep but were very bloody. There was a long jagged wound on his left forearm.  
Tearing my nightgown into several long pieces which I would use as bandages. It was like I was on the Battlefield again with no supplies to help all those injured young men. 

“Fuck! Frank why now, why are you so bloody stupid. Christ as if I don’t have enough to deal with, you have to go and jump out of the fucking window, while it was Fucking! closed just stay alive long enough to get you to the hospital.” My mind raced as my hands ran over Frank to see if there were more injuries. Then I was strangely aware that the way he had crashed through the glass was how the Army taught us to exit a building through a closed window with minimal injuries. “Fuck you Frank Randall It won’t work this time” I said in a cold determined voice

Hearing a noise behind me I turned my head to see Reg come out of the dark with a torch and blankets. I grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around Frank as gently as I could. Looking at Frank Reg shone the light on Franks face. He gasped loudly when he saw the jagged piece of glass jutting from Franks neck, he started praying it was the only thing he could do. I started to wrap my strips of bandages around Franks neck hoping to keep the glass in place so he would not bleed out. Moving onto his other injuries I wrapped them also. All the while I was hissing at Frank while he laid there. 

Reg spoke then “Glenys has called the hospital and an ambulance is on it’s way.” “Oh Christ” I said “They had better get here bloody soon, because if he dislodges this glass before they do then he won’t have a chance.” I could hear bells ringing in the distance and knew it would not be long. 

I kept a firm hand on Frank and spoke quietly to him to reassure him that he would be fine and would be at the hospital soon. Franks eyes flicked open and stared intently at me as though he did not understand what I was saying. I moved closer to him to speak to him. “Frank What in God’s name did you think you were doing jumping through the window like that” I was certain there was the quickest smirk on his lips but it was gone again in a flash. “Damn you Frank Randall Damn you to hell.” I whispered into his ear.

We heard the ambulance pulling into the courtyard of the Manse, Reg ran to the side gate to let them in. They hurried forward and stopped abruptly next to Frank.  
The Doctor who examined Frank asked what had happened. I explained the situation including why the Army was sending an ambulance to pick him up later today, he nodded in reply. They quickly got Frank onto the stretcher and ran away towards the ambulance. Before disappearing through the gate the doctor yelled “We will keep you informed Mrs Randall of Franks Condition but I can promise nothing.” Then he was gone.  
It was over and now the adrenaline that had been pumping through my body during everything that had happened had started to make me shake. I felt cold and I knew I was going into shock. I reached out and grabbed at Reg’s hand he instantly saw my state and rushed forward to grab me before I fell over.  
Carefully helping me back inside he asked if Glenys could make a pot of tea.  
Taking me through to the living room he sat me in the chair closest to the fireplace. I sat down and placed my head in my hands. Without lifting my head I thanked him. I started to feel more myself and was pleased when Glenys brought in a tray with a steaming pot of tea and three cups.  
Handing me a cup of the steaming tea Glenys spoke quietly. “Well I am glad that is over. Are you alright Claire? Is there anything I can get you?” “Yes” I said “a good divorce lawyer.” Glenys’ eyebrows rose dramatically at my reply. “Glenys, I understand everything that went on tonight was certainly unfortunate and a little scary but there are a few things you may not be aware of. 

I actually think Frank is as sane as you or I, well to a point. He does however have a bad temper and I have rarely seen it but it is there. He keeps himself very, very controlled. To be honest with you, I have seen his temper and violence like he displayed tonight before. It never seemed to come to the surface until Frank had felt he had lost his position of control. If he didn’t get his own way he would act out like a spoilt child having a tantrum.  
But unlike a child he used fear manipulation and violence as weapons of sorts to turn the situation back to his advantage. I never recognised this trait really until I went into the past and actually met Franks ancestor Johnathan Wolverton Randall. You would remember that name wouldn’t you Reg.” “Well yes I do” said Reg "He was the ancestor that Frank and I were doing all the research on before you went through the stones."  
“Well as I said the other night the main reason I married Jamie in the first place was for my own safety and protection. It was because of Franks six times Great Grandfather Johnathan Wolverton Randall and I am sorry but he was a true bastard, he enjoyed the violence and pain he inflicted upon those who he had an interest in. He was also the spitting image of Frank, every time I looked at Black Jack Randall I saw Frank. I saw Franks temper, manipulation and violence.  
I don’t think Frank meant to get injured as badly as he did tonight but I do believe he planned every moment to make sure he had my attention. To be sure to let me know he was capable of hurting those he loves to win out in the end. He thinks by having us witness his so called breakdown that I would shelve all my plans for Jamie’s child and my future to care for him. In his way of thinking I am sure he thinks that once he had me back even in that capacity he would win me back from Jamie. When he witnessed what he did in my room tonight he knew he had lost me, but Frank definitely is not one who likes to loose.  
So, I hope you don’t think by what I have just said that I have no sympathy for Frank, I do but I will never again let that man manipulate me as he has done in the past, I am no longer the meek and mild Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp he married. I am now Claire Elizabeth Fraser and I have the will, strength and determination that my Husband James Fraser is so proud of.

“Now Reg, if you and Glenys don’t mind I think I would like to get some sleep as I think I am going to have a busy day.  
“Claire before you go dear I would like to very much tell ye you are one of the strongest and caring Friends I have, and I admire your strength and trust you have shown Reg and I since you came here.” Glenys closed the distance between us and quickly hugged me tears rolling down her cheeks but with the widest smile on her face. “Thank you, Glenys you are the closest thing to a mother I have ever had and I am so fortunate that you trust and believe in me. Breaking free from her hug I walked the few paces to Reg and threw my arms around him and said “And that goes for you too, Oh, not the mother bit but uh you know what I mean” shaking my head slightly with a small giggle. Reg responded by hugging me also and planting a quick kiss on my head.  
All three of us gathered together in a large hug, smiling and saying Good night to each other. Without any more fuss I wiped the tears from my face told them both to sleep well and retired to my room. Leaning against the closed bedroom door I whispered “See Jamie I am still very much your wife and will love you always. But I don’t need Frank, your love and strength will see me through until we meet again. I am so proud to be your wife Claire Elizabeth Fraser.” Suddenly, the room seemed to turn cold and there was a faint odor of patchouli, mint and damp earth and then as if on the wind I heard “I will love you forever too Mo Luaidh.” Shocked I looked around the dark room, I was sure that was Jamie’s voice I had just heard. The room returned to it’s normal feel except there was that lingering odor as if Jamie had been standing right here. Shaking my head, I thought get a grip Claire you must be way too tired. Removing my torn nightgown I placing it where I could grab it easily in the morning and place it in the rubbish outside. I was too tired to go to the closet to get a fresh gown so I snuggled into the bed and pulled my Earasaid close around me. I slept in comparable peace for the rest of the night.  
Waking to the sound of the telephone ringing downstairs I wondered what time it was as the sun was up and streaming through the gap of the curtains at the window in my room. It looked as the sun had been up for awhile due to the angle of the rays on the floor. The telephone had either been answered or had just stopped ringing. Pulling on the dressing gown Glenys had found for me I moved quietly out the door towards the bathroom. I heard that it was Reg on the phone, he sounded quite irritated to whom ever he was talking to but deciding it was none of my business I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in. Removing the gown and stepping towards the shower I turned the taps on, regulating the water as steam comfortably rose around me. Stepping under the water I sighed and closed my eyes. Standing there drifting away with my thoughts of the times Jamie had watched as I bathed or helped me wash my abundant curls. That hot curling feeling deep between my thighs started thinking of how Jamie would love to join me in a shower. I shook myself to clear my mind I needed to get on with the day. I wished to myself then that I was all alone and no one due back for hours then I could indulge in my thoughts of Jamie without the worry of interruption. Time will come Claire before you hopefully start at the University and the baby comes that you will be able to indulge in those private times when you can feel the closest to Jamie but not now. Scrubbing myself clean with the floral soap Glenys had left for me and washing my hair I finished my shower. Turning off the taps and wrapping myself in a towel I walked toward the Mirror above the sink. As soon as I saw the words on the mirror I knew it was Frank who had left them. It used to be his secret way to leave me messages at home before we were both transferred to our Army postings. It said *I am sorry but I will Love you always Claire a heart with the letter F* After feeling so relaxed after my shower I was now slightly agitated. Opening my door to the room I had spent the last week in at the manse the smell of patchouli, mint and damp earth tickled my senses. My heart began to beat wildly as my thoughts immediately went to Jamie. This is crazy I thought to myself why am I having these odd sensations of smells and the feeling that Jamie is here with me. I have to snap out of it. Silently I got dressed in a nice two piece suit that Glenys had found for me among the Church donations that had kept arriving since Reg had spoken to his congregation about me last Sunday. He had told them I was a friend from England that had lost all my possessions whilst I was relocating to Inverness. No one seemed to remember about my disappearance three years earlier or they just didn’t care to.  
I felt good in the suit, I fixed my hair added a little lipstick and went on downstairs. There was a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen and I knew Glenys had started her daily cooking of cakes, biscuits and scones. Approaching the doorway, I heard her humming, she seemed quite relaxed after the hectic night we had all had. I cheerfully spoke from the doorway “Good morning Glenys” She turned as her face slightly blushed at being caught humming while she worked. “It sounds like a beautiful song maybe you could teach it too me one day” I said. “Well don’t you look beautiful Claire” she said with a true smile. “You look so young and happy and yes one day ye may learn that song, but for now you look like you have other things you want to be doing. Did you wish to have breakfast, it will take me but a minute to whip you up something.” “Just tea and toast please Glenys if it is no bother, also I was wondering if you would be able to come with me to the Shire offices today as I would like to do that checking on whether Lallybroch still stands and if it truly does who owns it now.” “Then maybe if we can arrange it, would it be possible to go to Edinburgh via the train tomorrow to organise an appointment for the day after to see the Dean of the university to discuss my possible application. If he is agreeable I may need to visit the Army hospital to get my papers from them for my nursing qualifications. I have decided also to ask at the local hospital if there are any nursing positions available so I can be working to pay my way while I am here in Inverness.” “What about Frank” Glenys asked in a concerned voice. “Well Frank is just going to have to get used to the idea that I am going to be seeking a divorce as soon as possible. Even with his secret message he left on the bathroom mirror. He must have done it before we went to his room last night. I will show you before we go out I promise. If I had a camera I would try taking a photo of it, as it is proof to me anyway that he planned all that happened last night.” “Wait here a moment I will return shortly.” Glenys said as she quickly made her way out of the kitchen. I heard Glenys call me from the landing outside the bathroom. I hurried upstairs and as I approached Glenys presented a shiny new camera, a very fancy one. I laughed at her and said she was full of surprises. She looked at me with wide eyes and said “It belongs to Reg he only just got it for when wee Roger comes back from boarding school so when they go camping as they usually do they can take some photos of their trip. I don’t know how to use it but I know Reg has already put the film inside and has taken a several shots of the manse and gardens to get some practice in before wee Roger gets here. He was talking to me about showing Frank but I don’t believe he did.” Taking the camera, I looked it over so I knew how it worked before Glenys and I stepped into the bathroom. Glenys looked at the mirror and said “I don’t see a thing except for a few marks.” “Just watch” I said as I turned on the hot tap and watched the steam rise to the mirror. Glenys stood watching the steam cover the mirror, and slowly the words began to appear, her eyes seemed to be twinkling as the words became clearer. “Claire it is really there, it is like magic” she said turning to me with a wide smile. “Do you think the camera will work.” “I hope so Glenys” Then holding up the camera and stepping back a bit I breathed slowly while taking several shots of what was on the mirror. “I hope Reg does not mind if I use this but I am sure because it is important he won’t mind too much. Where is Reg by the way I have not seen him around yet.” “Oh, he is at the hospital with Frank, I am sorry I did not tell you earlier. Frank rang and asked if Reg could bring you to see him this morning. Reg told him that you were not awake yet but he would get me to inform you of the message but that Reg was prepared to go to the hospital to see how he was doing.” “I do hope Reg does not tell Frank about my continued plans for a divorce or any of what we talked about early this morning.” I said frowning. “Nay worries there Claire after you went to bed. Reg and I talked for a little longer we decided to make it clear to Frank that we will not spy on you like he asked us to do when you first came back. Reg and I felt before this morning that Frank was asking too much of us and told him so. But Reg and I agreed this morning to not mention anything about you to Frank unless we had your permission to do so.” “Well I am sure my absence from the hospital will not make Frank happy but I hope the Doctor at the hospital will If Franks injuries are not too serious, continue with the transfer to the Army Hospital.” I said then changing the subject. “Could we leave soon for the shire offices and would you mind very much if I could take the camera with us as if Lallybroch is still standing and not too far away we may be able to go out there and take some photos so we could finish off the film in the camera so we could get it sent away for developing and not waste the film. I will replace the film for Reg so that is full and loaded for when Roger gets back.” “Well give me fifteen minutes Claire to freshen up and get my keys etc and we can leave.”


	4. Lallybroch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is about to see her beloved Lallybroch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer Chapter this is also a turning point in the story.

The drive to the Shire offices was not as long as I thought it would be. But as I stepped into the street my stomach turned over. I just then realised I had not had my tea and toast. I looked down the street and noticed a small café on the next corner. Calling to Glenys I said, “Glenys I need to eat something I walked out of the manse without having my tea and toast, I am so sorry. Do you think we could pop into the café and grab something, Please.” “Oh, Claire I completely forgot I am so very sorry Lass what must ye think of me.” Glenys replied. “It is not like I have not done it before Glenys but now with the babe I really should make sure I eat well.” Walking to the café I said to Glenys “If we have the time today I would like to purchase our train tickets for the trip to Edinburgh and hopefully while we are up there we can do a little shopping together. Maybe after calling the University we might have time to wander the shops to find me some casual clothing new shoes and such, I would love you to help me choose some outfits.” 

****

We walked into the café and the young girl inside nodded in greeting and said “Please make yourselves comfortable I will be right with you.” Glenys and I took the table at the window and waited for the young girl. She came to our table handing both of us a menu. “Lovely day today Ladies, the weather is supposed to stay fine all day. Now what would you like to order.” Looking at Glenys I said “tea” and she nodded. “Can we have a large pot of tea for us both please and can I just have two slices of buttered toast as well thank you.” “Yes of course I won’t take but a moment, ladies.” Taking the menus, she walked away briskly and in no time returned to our table with a beautiful china tea pot with matching milk jug, sugar bowl, cups and saucers. Laying them out on the table. She then went back to the kitchen area and came out with a matching plate with two slices of buttered toast and placing in front of me. She then pulled off our order from her order pad and laid it on the table. Looking up at me she thanked us for our custom today and she hoped we enjoyed our tea. Glenys poured the tea while I took a bite of the toast. As I was about to take my second bite we noticed Reg walking past, tapping on the window Glenys caught his attention. He came into the café and joined us at our table. I looked towards the young girl and asked for another cup and saucer, which she brought over to the table straight away. 

****

Leaving us again in private we turned to Reg waiting for him to tell us about his visit with Frank. “Ok Ladies I know ye are both keen to hear what I learnt about Frank.” He looked around and said “Do ye really think it is wise to discuss this here. I really think I would prefer to speak of this back at the Manse alone tonight But I will say this now, he is pretty angry that you have yet to turn up to Visit with him Claire, he has been expecting you since about dawn the nurse said. Oh, he is fine too no really bad injuries except for the cut in his neck and his left arm, which they stitched up when he got to the hospital. And yes, the Doctor has agreed that he will be transferred today to Edinburgh. He doubts Frank will put up much of a fight as they are going to sedate him before the transferred is made.” “Good” said Claire “that will give me a few days to sort things out.” “Yes, Reg we can talk tonight at the manse over dinner. I won’t go and see Frank I will ring the hospital to see if I can speak to him before the transfer. Glenys and I are on our way to the Shire Offices to check about Lallybroch we maybe back at the manse soon otherwise Glenys and I might be going out for a country drive. Also, I hope you don’t mind but I have borrowed your camera for a bit. I will be very careful with it I can assure you.” Then looking at my watch and seeing it was nearly 9:15am I said “I suppose we should move along Glenys.” After paying for our Tea I meet Reg and Glenys at the door. Stepping out into the street, I asked which why we needed to go to get the to office where Glenys and I were going. Glenys said she would lead the way, Reg asked if we needed help as he had nothing much to do today, “Reg that would be lovely you are more than welcome with your knowledge and enthusiasm for research we may find out something that we may have missed on our own.” I said to him beaming. No sooner had we entered the historical offices and Reg asked about where we would find information regarding a property in the area built around the late 1600’s to the early 1700’s called Lallybroch. The woman behind the counter smiled and pointed us in the right direction. She said everything to be found regarding that time was all bound in the large books in aisle on our left. They were all catalogued by date and in alphabetical order. 

****

My heart started pounding as we walked to the section we were directed too. Pulling down the large book labelled “Properties registered 1680-1730 J to Z.” Reg nodded toward a table further to the back of the room. He placed the book on the table and opened it. He quickly moved through the J’s and K’s until he was at the L’s slowly running his finger down all the entries until he came upon Lallybroch. He slowly moved aside then and pointing with his finger showed me the entry. I started shaking as I saw the name and the owners name. Beside it was a reference number that Glenys wrote down. I couldn’t believe I was staring at Lallybroch’s registration. Holding my hand reverently over the name I smiled. This was just the beginning, but I felt sure we would find more. Upon returning to the table Reg explained the woman was looking up the reference number to locate anything they had on Lallybroch. Within minutes the woman called to Reg. She walked out from behind the counter with a folder in her hand. She walked to the table taking a seat. Once we all sat she opened the file and showed us the many papers that were kept there on Lallybroch. I gasped when she showed us the Deed of Sasine. Breathlessly I asked immediately if it was possible to have a copy of this made. The woman made a note on the pad beside her of my request. “Could you tell me if Lallybroch still stands and if so who owns it.” I asked awkwardly.

****

“Well the last transfer of ownership was made twelve years ago, By a Mr Robinson from York in England. From the notes here it was renovated 5 years ago but the bank foreclosed on it in 1945 and it has been empty, these last 3 years. The bank has been unable to sell it.” “Who would I need to speak to regarding seeing the property” I asked hesitantly. “That would be I” the woman said. “I have the keys right here,” she opened an envelope that was attached to the inside cover of the file and pulled out a set of shiny keys. “Because the bank is closed on the weekends we have keys here for all their properties in case prospective owners can retrieve them to look over the properties when the bank is closed.” I sighed when she told us that and asked “Could we take the keys to visit Lallybroch if you could give us the address and possible directions.” “Why yes certainly, it would be my pleasure. We have a map already drawn up and I can print that off for you as well if you would like.” She said with a smile while making a note on the pad beside her again. “If you would like to call back just before midday the keys, map and Deed will be ready for you to collect. We do ask for 5 shillings for each copy.” She said as she stood and collected her pad and the folder. “Why of course” I said Standing and pulling a pound note from my purse and handing it to the woman. Looking at Reg and Glenys I smiled widely and said to them quietly “Wait until you see the deed” We gathered our things and left waving a cheery good bye to the woman. Reg said to her as he opened the door for us. “We will be back just before midday see you then.”  
****

Outside I hugged Reg and planted a kiss on his cheek, he blushed at that. I did the same to Glenys. Then said to them both, “I cannot tell you both how much this means to me and cannot thank you enough.” Not realising I was crying Glenys stepped forward and wiped the tears from my face. She smiled up at me and said in a cracked voice, “Claire it is with pleasure we do these things with you and for you. You are such a sweet lassie and with no family of your own to consider well except for Frank, we want to see you happy. You have been through so much in the last few years and with the loss of your Jamie we are proud to help you as much as we can.” My tears started again and my heart squeezed just a bit as I had never felt such warmth and care from anyone before other than from Jamie, his family and some of our friends in the past.  
****

Wiping at my face I said “Why don’t we go back to the manse and make up a picnic to take with us to Lallybroch, so we can take time to look around.” “Why not” said Reg “I will meet you both there shortly. You will also have time to ring Frank while we are there Claire.” “Oh yes Frank, I had forgotten all about him for awhile there, I suppose I should make the effort and call him. See you back at the Manse Reg.” Back at the Manse Glenys packed a beautiful picnic, we stored the basket with the picnic, rugs to sit on and coats and wellies just in case it rained into the boot of Reg’s car. I took the time to call Frank, he was nice at first and then started to get angry because I would not be visiting him. He didn’t understand why I was not there to be by my Husbands side, while he was in pain and in a hospital. I explained to him that I was not feeling well and had morning sickness. He complained that of course the "Bastard Child" would of course come before him. 

****  
I in return said I would ring Oxford to find out where Sandy was and let her know he was in hospital and after that Frank went quiet. Telling him until I felt better I would not be visiting him and because he did not reply I hung up the telephone. Reg heard me talk of Sandy, he came to me and said “Is that the girl Frank was intending to marry.” “Yes, I said “and I wish he had. Then he would be charged with bigamy. How is Frank going to try to explain to a Lawyer that I married someone else when he himself was about to marry Sandy. Also, he can’t prove my marriage without disclosing my story and that would make him look hideous to a court.” “Yes, I was absent for 3 years and have come back pregnant so he can use infidelity as his reason if he wants a divorce but he doesn’t want one and I presume he wants to fight it. Plus, he has no idea I am going to file for divorce yet, and when I do I will be telling my Lawyer I was unfaithful. So, I will be filing on the grounds of my Adultery. Can we talk about this tonight please Reg I want to be happy going to Lallybroch not brooding over what Frank said or what is to be done.” “Well of course Claire I am so sorry for bringing it up.” I patted his shoulder and said “I understand you are worried for me Reg but I feel as though my life is getting much better with you and Glenys in it, I am having Jamie’s child, I am planning my future, even though I grieve for Jamie and that grief is painful, I have to be happy for nothing else will keep me alive.”  
****

Looking at my watch I asked if he and Glenys were ready to leave. Reg closed and lock the front door as we made our way back to his car. Climbing in the butterflies in my belly started again and I felt a little nervous. We were on our way to Lallybroch after we collected the keys and documents from the Shire office. Reg parked the car as close to the Shire office as possible. I quickly walked to the desk of the woman we had spoken to earlier. She was there smiling at me with a tan envelope in her hand. She passed me the envelope and said, “Everything is in there including the keys, could you please be sure you have the keys returned by 10am tomorrow morning. I do apologise but I am leaving early today and when I spoke to the bank they suggested that you keep the keys overnight as the young woman replacing me this afternoon does not have authority to collect the keys. Again, I do apologise.” I will be sure to have them back to you first thing in the morning. I said. Walking back out to the street I waved the envelope above my head at Reg and Glenys. I ran to the car. I was so excited. The other people in the street must have thought I was mad, I didn’t care though we were off to Lallybroch and I was filled with joy.  
The weather stayed fine all afternoon. We found Lallybroch quite easily following the map we had been given. The dirt road leading to Lallybroch seemed to be in good condition. When I saw the broch my breath hitched I was amazed it was still standing. The last time I saw it had that definite lean to it as usual, but it seemed straighter now. Maybe this Mr Robinson during his renovations had it rebuilt using the original stones, but built straighter. Somewhere in me I felt a little sad about it but it was less dangerous I supposed.  
****

As Reg came to the archway that led to the courtyard I asked him to stop. He turned off the engine and we all got out. Looking through the arch things seemed the same. Holding the keys tight to my chest I walked under the arch and as I did I said to myself we are home little one. Tears started running freely as I stood there and stared at the front of the house. The courtyard barn and all the other out buildings I could see so far looked in good condition. Saying a little prayer, I slowly walked forward. The memories of my time here all came flooding back to me at once. I opened my mouth to say something to Reg and Glenys but they were no longer beside me. I turned to see them standing just inside the arch, both broadly smile at me. “Go on” said Glenys in a cracked voice. “We will wait for you here, after you have been in the house come and get us and then you can show us around Claire.” I sighed and understood what she was saying she knew I needed to be alone for a bit while looking for bits my past. “Glenys” I said open the envelope and have a look at the Deed of Sasine while I’m gone you and Reg might find it interesting.” Turning back to the stairs I mounted them and slowly climbed toward the door. 

****  
Jamie I said quietly I am here, I am at Lallybroch again. The door was still as solid as ever it was, instead of it being painted it was stained to bring out the wood’s natural beauty. The scars from the swords from the redcoats during the years of the Clearing were still visible, I put my hand on them and smiled. I hoped the inside of the house was in the same condition. I put the key in the much more modern lock and it turned easily. Pushing on the door expecting it to be heavy and the hinges rusted I was amazed that it opened without effort. A gust of stale air flowed past me as I walked through the door. The windows were dusty but still left enough light into the entry hall. Turning to my left I walked to where the Laird’s office was and opened the door, I was speechless the walls were still lined with bookshelves and the huge desk that Brian had used from when he built was still there. It was dusty but looked as though it too had been re stained and brought somewhat back to new. I stood there with my hands on the desk feeling its warmth. I remembered Jamie sitting behind this desk before that horrid letter arrived from the Prince. We were so happy here then. Even if it was the place I slowly fully recovered from losing Faith. My memories were making me sob from Joy and sadness. It was as though someone had opened another door as a slight breeze past me. But there was no one else here inside but me. I turned and walked out the room and walked into the large living room with the fireplace and mantle the central focus. The floors here looked as if they had been replaced and looking at the staircase it had also been repaired or replaced. Going upstairs I walked straight for the Laird’s Room.  
****

The original wallpaper had been replaced but not the bed. The fourposter bed was gleaming with new drapes tied at the posts. The posts themselves were glossy. My heart broke then and there to see it like this it was still blue the colour of Jamie’s eyes. I fell to the floor and sobbed. Please god I need him please bring him back to me. My heart ached with every breath I took. I didn’t realise how being here would effect, me. Oh, I need this place, I need and want to be home. Just then I felt the small fluttering of our child inside me. I knew then that this was where we needed to be until. I would go to university. Here I felt closer to Jamie than anywhere else. I knew now I needed to talk to the bank and the hospital, I needed a job, but I needed Lallybroch more. Walking to the end of the landing I opened the door to the bathroom and was shocked to see all new plumbing had been done there was still a bath but there was a shower as well and inside running water. Hot and cold. I was in awe of what had been done here. I quickly went downstairs and opened the door to the kitchen. It had been completely refurbished with new appliances, also running water as well. It looked like the whole house had been plumbed including an inside toilet downstairs and one upstairs. The money that had been spent on this place must have been enormous. I wonder what sort of money the bank would want now. But that could wait I will not worry about that until I speak to the bank. Realising I had been inside for quite a length of time and ran to the door calling to Glenys and Reg to come in.  
All the rooms now have electric lights but the style of lighting had been chosen to look as authentic as possible. Glenys walked through the door with the picnic basket over her arm, Reg carried everything else including a torch. I showed them both through the house again amazing myself at what had been done. The second floor was just as wonderful. All the bedrooms had new drapes that were a bit dusty but they could be easily cleaned. Glenys nearly cried when she saw the size of the kitchen and all the modern appliances.  
****

She said “Claire I wish I could cook in this kitchen.” Reg laughed a hearty laugh and said “Are you going to leave me now Glenys, am I no good anymore because I don’t have a large fancy Kitchen” Still laughing he put his arm around Glenys and gave her a giant hug. Then we were all laughing. I excused myself and walked out of the kitchen. I was sure I was hearing someone calling me but it was so faint I thought I was going mad again. Walking toward where I thought the sound was coming from I stopped at the front door. Standing on the top step I was sure the sound was coming from the barn. I turned back and called to Glenys and Reg. “If you two would like to find somewhere to setup our picnic I will be right back I just want to check out the barn.” Walking down the steps and across the courtyard, I could still hear my name being called. The barn looked practically new. The wood had barely weathered in 3 years. There was a padlock on the door so I fumbled through the keys on the key ring to find the right one.  
****

At last I found the right key for the padlock, unlocking it removing it from the ring on the door the door swung open. Pushing on the door it swung wider letting the afternoon light in. The smell of hay, horses and freshly cut wood hit my nose and I breathed in deeply. This must be a dream I thought. Walking into the barn which now had a floor of cobble stones I was amazed at its beauty. It was much larger than I remembered. There were complete horse stalls for 5 horses now, instead of rails set for the three horses we used to keep. There was of course a hay loft but there was a new tack room, and an area set aside for shoeing the horses out of the weather. I heard my name spoken behind me but it was neither Reg or Glenys. I turned quickly wondering who it could be and promptly fainted. Opening my eyes a few moments later the man kneeling beside me smiled and said “And this is what friends do, I did tell you we would meet again.” Choking out the words “It can’t be, is it really you? Are you really truly here? Am I dreaming? This is impossible.” I slowly started to sit up. Feeling his warm touch on me, I knew then that he was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will have to read the next chapter so see who Claire is talking too.  
> As I said at the end of Chapter 3, I have plenty of time on my hands so I am mostly writing at least a chapter everyday, I and am so privileged to be able to bring you my story. Thanks for all your lovely comments and Kudos. I greatly appreciate every one of them and you the readers. Thank you all. ❤❤❤  
> REMINDER: Sorry but no Beta but I hope it is fine.
> 
> Jeanette(Willowvamp)Willowvamp59 on Tumblr


	5. Those from the past come to the present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's friend Meets Glenys and Reg and has a few surprises for Claire.

Feeling his warm touch on me, I knew then that he was real. “Where did you come from? How did you know I was here? I said as my tears began again. “I came from Edinburgh. I watched as you returned through the stones” he said. “But how, when?” I said looking at him as I started to stand but was still a bit light headed, I put my arms around him as he stepped closer to me to help me up.” “I have thought of you so often since the last time I saw you.

****

“I wondered how you got away, what happened to you” I said as more tears poured from my eyes. “And now you don’t have to worry anymore, I am here for you and your child Claire, I am here to help. The first thing we need to do is let your friends inside Know who I am so we can all work together to bring you your happy ending my dear. I know there will be joy when I have our child, but without Jamie I will never be truly happy.” I said a little sadly. “Come now who told you that you will never see Jamie again” He said with a Grin from ear to ear. 

****

I looked at him seriously now and said “But Jamie sent me back through the stones, here so I would be protected and to have a save delivery of our child. When we said our last, goodbye’s he told me he intended to die on that God forsaken battlefield.” Yes, he did but Jamie had no idea what was to happen. But enough of that for now. Come let us go and see your friends, The Reverend Wakefield and Mrs Graham are starting to worry about you. With that said he took my arm and placed it in his and we walked out of the barn and back to the house. Finding Glenys and Reg seated on the blankets on the floor in the living area, we approached them slowly.  
****  
They were sitting there talking about the trip to Edinburgh Glenys and I were organising. Stopping Just feet away, Glenys turned her head. She jumped up with a gasp seeing the strange man holding my arm, Reg was on his feet now too, both had worried looks on their faces. My eyes went from one to the other then I started to laugh.  
“Please Glenys and Reg don’t look so scared I am fine, this is a very old friend of mine and Jamie’s. You heard of him the night I explained about my time in the past, but you also heard about him today at the shire office. They both looked at each other and seemed to relax a little.  
****  
“If he was a friend of yours and Jamie’s he is from the past, then he must be able to travel through the stones too.” Reg said “Quite true Reverend Wakefield it is my greatest, pleasure to me you and the lovely Mrs Graham here he said bowing to them both. Please let me introduce myself, I am Mr Robinson of Edinburgh formerly of York, and yes like Claire I can travel through the stones.”

****

“Can I ask what you both think of Lallybroch? I have tried to keep it maintained for this exact reason, to meet you all here today. “But who are you really and how do you know Claire and Jamie.” questioned Glenys. “Glenys this is the famous or maybe more the infamous Master Raymond. You will remember me telling you that it was he who saved my life after giving birth to our still born daughter Faith while Jamie and I were in Paris.” I said.  
****  
“Oh Goodness me, Master Raymond it is so nice to meet you. Claire said that you were a gift from god himself the night you saved her.” Glenys said. “It is what friends do and please call me Raymond Robinson, Master Raymond disappeared in France a very long time ago.” He said with a wide smile.  
****  
“It was Reg’s turn to speak, “Well I am sure Mr Robinson, err well Raymond you must be starving. Mrs Graham here has packed a veritable feast for this picnic and there is plenty to go around, including the wine. Please come and join us won’t you.” Raymond replied in his most genial fashion “Well how could I refuse to join you all, especially seeing it is all Mrs Grahams delicious cooking we will be enjoying and he winked at Glenys.  
****  
We ate practically everything, drank all the wine, and chatted for a few hours wandering the grounds of Lallybroch. By 4.00pm Glenys asked about getting the keys back to the office, and I remembered then that I had not told them about not having to return the keys until 10am the next day.  
****  
That’s when Raymond said, I am glad I brought enough mattresses, sleeping bags and pillows for all of us to stay the night. I looked at Raymond and shook my head in disbelief. He asked Reg then if he would not mind helping him get all he had brought with him out of the Range Rover that was parked behind his car. Reg nodded and started to walk with Raymond to the car. Raymond turned back to me and said “The electricity is on Claire and the pantry is full of supplies if Mrs Graham would care to look. I also have a new refrigerator and washing machine in the Horse trailer hooked up to the Range Rover. Oh, and Claire you may want to come over to the horse trailer for a moment. It was an enormous horse trailer one used for transporting at least 4 horses.  
****  
Looking at it, Claire wondered why such a big horse trailer for a Refrigerator and washing machine. Reg had already reached the car when Raymond winked at him and motioned to the back of the trailer. Walking around to the back Raymond opened the double doors and Reg’s face went ghostly white. Reg turned to me and said “Claire where is the camera you need to take some shots of the house. The sun is shining on it perfectly. You should do that now while Raymond and I retrieve the white goods and put them in the kitchen and new wash room.”  
****  
Raymond nodded at Reg then put a finger to his lips as though he was asking someone to be quiet. I was standing in front of the house when I heard some noise out where the dovecot used to be. Walking around the side of the house I noticed that all the buildings from where the old goat and sheep sheds were all new. There was also a new door on the broch.  
****  
I thought we had walked this way earlier but I must have been too to enthralled with my conversation with the others to have noticed. Walking to the door of the Broch I noticed it too had a padlock fastened through the ring set into the handle od the door. Realising I still had the keys in my pocket I pulled them out finding the key easily enough to remove the padlock. As I swung the door wide I could smell the distinct odour of fermenting barley. I looked further inside the Broch and was amazed to see small kegs of what I thought was whisky.  
****  
This is how Brian Fraser made his whisky when the Broch was still in good shape. Jamie had told me several stories about Brian’s success in his whisky development. Climbing up the centre spiral staircase I noticed the barrels were marked with dates on each of the Barrels starting in 1936. They were all stenciled with the Fraser coat of arms plus under that was the name Lallybroch Distilleries.  
****  
Coming down the staircase I heard what I thought were sheep or goats. Before leaving the Broch, I used the Camera to take a couple of shots inside and out. Walking to the next building I could here movement inside. Unlocking yet another padlock I opened the door and there were 5 goats and a Ram standing there in a pend area big enough for at least 10 and further into this building there were the same amount of Blackface Sheep and a Ram also. This all was starting me to feel very, very nervous. What on earth had Raymond been doing. I could not accept all of this, it was too much. I slumped the floor shaking with tears streaming down my face. I was still crying when I heard Glenys called to me. I called back hoping she would follow my voice. She did exactly that and found me siting on the floor shaking, hiccuping with tears and snot covering my face. 

“Oh Lord Claire what have you done, she bent down to me whipping my face with her handkerchief. Then putting her arms about me she said “go on Lass let it all out, let all of it go.” With her saying that I crumpled into her like a small child and sobbed violently. “I have to stop I am giving myself a headache. Glenys will you help me up to the Laird’s room so I can lie down for a bit. I am exhausted by all this crying and I don’t think the baby is happy with me either. Maybe I am giving them a headache as well I smiled. As I talked through my sobs. “Aye A Nighean” She said as she held me tight as I lifted myself with her help off the floor. Slowly we returned to the house. I could here noises coming from the kitchen but I was not fussed to see what was happening just now.

All I truly needed was some quiet and sleep. All that had happened today had been so emotional that it broke the tide within me, that I had been trying to hold back since coming back through the stones without my love Jamie. I knew I was strong but just how strong at the moment I was not sure. The pain I felt in my chest of not having Jamie with me now was unbearable. Glenys helped me into that beautiful bed in the blue room. I only just realised there were sheets and pillows on the bed. It was as though the fairies had been at work today. Glenys covered me with the quilt and said “I will be back in a moment. She returned a few minutes later with a damp cool washcloth. She laid it across my forehead and in a gentle motherly voice she said sleep child we will all still be here when you wake.” I closed my eyes but didn’t remember falling asleep. 

My mind drifted to Jamie while I slept. What had happened to Murtagh, and where was Fergus did they both make it back here safely. I asked Jamie in my dream, ye shall see Mo Chride. When I woke, I had that strange feeling again that I was not alone. The odour of patchouli, mint and damp earth was there surrounding me again. I shook my head slightly hope it was still just part of my dream. It suddenly was gone. I rose from the bed and walk out onto the landing outside the door. Again, I could smell patchouli, mint and damp earth, but this time it was just beneath the intoxicating aroma wafting from, the kitchen. I quickly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen seeing Glenys at the stove. She heard me and I smiled deeply and said “What is that glorious smell wafting through the house, you are making my wame do somersaults.” “Aye she said it is me, making you hungry lass but I willna tell you what we are having you will Just have to wait. Before you ask Raymond and Reg are outside. Raymond said he is sorry for making you cry but he says that all this is for your future and he will not take any of it back.” Her eyes were twinkling with things she wanted to say but would not tell me. “Go find the men Claire I will have dinner ready when you all come back. So, could you please wash up before we sit down to eat.” Then as I was leaving she said “You will probably find the men over behind the barn working on your herb garden.” 

With a wink at me she turned back to her cooking. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed again, I walked outside to find Raymond and Reg, calling them I heard them as Glenys said behind the big barn. Turning the corner of the barn I hear them talking they were discussing when the furniture delivery was coming. Oh no I thought they cannot be doing all this. Raymond answered that they should be here by the morning as they were to have left his warehouse at 3pm today. Turning the last corner of the barn I could see that both men were wearing overalls and wellies, they looked to have been on their knees in what I could clearly see was a huge Herb garden. I looked at them both as I braced myself on the wall and said in my sternest Nurses voice I could muster “No Raymond this is too much” I can not afford half of what you have done here. I have no job I have my inheritance from Lamb and that still wouldn’t be enough to cover it all and that includes the sheep and goats. How do I explain to the bank how I intend to pay a mortgage, without a paying job. 

I was intending to apply for a job as a nurse at Inverness Hospital to earn my keep until I was able to study Medicine at university. I need to think of my educational fee’s the time off when the baby comes. I am pregnant remember Raymond how am I supposed to work and run this farm you have made me at the same time. God in heaven will you please stop. And you Reg stop your bloody laughing, why are you laughing anyway.” He pointed behind me and in the mood, I was in I didn’t want to turn around. Claire. I heard someone say in a gruff Scottish voice say behind me. 

 

Before I could turn around the man was whistling. My eyes went wide my head started to spin. Jamie is alive Claire but he was sorely injured. He sent me with Master Raymond through those horrible screaming stones to ye, to give ye this and to tell ye he lives. With that the ground came up to meet me and everything went black. “Fuck” I said as I became aware of my surroundings and who was leaning over me. “I am so fucking sick of doing so much crying and passing out today. Murtaugh help me up, damned if I am going to lie here while you men chuckle over me.” Just as Murtagh was helping me to my feet I remembered he said Jamie was alive. Jesus H Christ Murtagh tell me about Jamie.


	6. Lallybroch is mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond has more surprises for Claire including how she owns Lallybroch.

Standing again and in Murtaugh's strong embrace he looked at me in my eyes and smiled as he said “Aye Claire Jamie lives. He was severely wounded on the battlefield by none other than Black Jack Randall. But my Godson your wonderful and loving husband put an end to that vile man once and for all.”

Holding onto Murtaugh I started laughing and crying all at once. The relief I felt to hear those words, “he lives” was like hearing them from God himself. I was weak and my heart was pounding against my chest as though it had grown wings and was trying to fly. “Murtaugh take me to the house please I need to sit.” I said in a tiny shaky voice. I started to walk in the direction of the house when I stumbled.

****

My feet did not seem to understand my brain right now or was it my brain not being able to control my feet as it was reeling with the knowledge of Jamie was alive. Before I could take another wobbly step Murtaugh had scooped me up in his arms and carried me back into the house. Glenys was standing at the door when he entered the house. “Take her up to the Laird’s Room” I vaguely heard her say. “I will bring Whisky and tea” I heard Raymond and Reg coming through the door asking. “Is she well?” Raymond then said “she needs bed rest, and must eat, the fire in her room needs to be lit as she will be sleeping up there tonight.”

****

As Raymond finished speaking Murtaugh appeared on the landing outside her door and said. “I will go and see to the wood and light her fire.” Glenys came bustling from the kitchen with a tray and took it upstairs to Claire. Closing the door behind her Glenys looked at me. “I am sorry Lass we should not have let this go so far, while you were sleeping before Raymond, Reg and I talked about what else Raymond had planned for the day. We were all uncertain as to how you would react to it all, but when we meet Murtaugh we knew he should certainly be the one to tell you about Jamie lass. He has been so worried about you.” Before she could say another word there was a slight knock on the door and I said “come in” and Murtaugh came through the door carrying some wood. He nodded to me and set about fixing the fire in the hearth.

I couldn’t help but laugh and they both stopped and looked at me. “Murtaugh it is strange but with everything Raymond has done here at Lallybroch with all the modern appliances why has he left the heating to the old fireplaces.” “Och” said Murtaugh looking back at me and a slight blush upon his gruff features he replied, “Well they just seem to fit you and Jamie, well romantically and it does seem more homely” Laughing slightly I looked at Murtaugh and said “I have missed you, I am so glad you are here Murtaugh, you make me feel safe when you are around and without Jamie you are the only man that Jamie would ever trust to keep me safe until he himself could return to me or I to him. Thank you for risking your self by travelling with Raymond through those wicked screaming stones, to be here to tell me that my husband is alive, and to stay with me until we are able to re-unite.”

****

Glenys walked toward me then with some whisky, she held the glass out to me. Taking it from her I swallowed it straight down. Murtaugh chuckled and said, “Ye still like your drink then lass.” “Well of course I do Murtaugh, I am a Fraser after all.” I said in a proud but cheeky voice. He turned back to the fireplace and pulled out his brand, new box of matches and lit the fire easily.  
“Claire there are so many things different here in your time that are so strange, like umm the car thing that runs on wheels, I still do like to ride horses though, but some things I do enjoy greatly, for instance indoor plumbing, the shower, but most of all these match things that make lighting the fire so simple, much better than Flint and Steele. I know Jamie will love this time. His brain will be working overtime trying to figure things out.”

Looking at Murtaugh while he was talking about some of the differences in my time to his he seemed pleasantly happy. But I worried slightly as weather he would still feel this way a few years down the track and that thought made me worry about Jamie. My brain was in turmoil as I thought of what life would be like with Jamie here. Could or would he be happy here. Raymond thought so, but deep within me I was uncertain. I shook my head as if to clear it of fog and Glenys passed me a steaming cup of tea. Both looked at me, then Murtagh spoke “Lass is everything fine ye look as if ye were so very far away, sad even.”  
I cleared my throat of the lump that had formed there from all the emotion I felt and sipping my tea I replied “I just have so much yet to do, I am worried about Jamie with me not being there to care for him, and yet I still have so many questions about how things were when you left him, how Jenny, Ian and the children are doing, how you got away from Culloden, how Raymond got you through the stones. What do you think of Lallybroch in this time, if you think Jamie will feel comfortable here with all the changes.”

****

Glenys started to move to the door, when I suddenly said “Glenys where did all the crockery come from, Oh, wait! Raymond had it in the trailer along with the washing machine etc.” “No, he dinna have it there, it was already in the cupboards of the Kitchen. If ye remember Claire when we were looking around earlier we dinna open a cupboard door anywhere in the house as we all naturally thought it was empty.

But the house is actually stocked with everything we could possibly need. The only things that are really missing are the extra beds for Murtagh, Reg and I, plus the furniture he has been collecting over the years, that of course, will be delivered in the morning.” She said. I sighed and shook my head saying “How am I supposed to repay Raymond for all this. How when I don’t even own Lallybroch yet was he able to fill the house with all this stuff. He has the goats and sheep settled here, it makes no sense to me how he has done all this.”

****

Glenys said “Raymond is a very special man but he will tell you everything in time Claire, just be patient.” And she left the room. I laid back against the pillows and closed my eyes, there was so much I didn’t understand but I had to stop caring about all this and concentrate on Jamie. He would be here soon and he would know what to do about it all.  
Murtaugh moved towards the door, turning to me he said. “I know lass you are confused and shocked by all this but let me tell ye, Jamie said to me before I left him that everything that was to be done here was how things are meant to be and that I was to help you with it all until he could be by your side once more.  
I was to care for you and make sure that you and the bairn we safe and healthy. That you did not try to take on too much now because you were the most precious thing to him, more than anything else in the world. He gave me this to give to you.”  
He then handed me a sealed letter with Jamie’s distinct writing, it was simply addressed “Sassenach” I took the letter from Murtaugh and said “Thank you Murtaugh thank you for everything. Thank you for being here with me.”  
He opened the door and said “I will come check on you a bit later Claire for now I will go and feed the animals.”  
I stared at the letter in my hands and held it to my heart. I started to shake slightly I broke the seal. When I opened the letter fully a small stem of flowers fell into my lap. It was a small spray of “Forget-Me-Nots”. I picked it up and held it to my lips, tears welled in my eyes as I placed it on the bed beside me, to read the letter.  
 

**_Mo Chride,_ **

  
**_I have missed you so, my heart aches for you. I am glad it was Murtaugh that was to tell you I lived. As he more than anyone else knows the depth of my feelings for you and the pain I suffer when we are not together._ **

**_After leaving you at the stones, I did not care to live, my heart broken for I knew then I would never again lay eyes on you, on my home that you are, on my very essence of life and love, and the one person who made my soul complete._ **

  
**_But by a miracle I survived, all be it badly wounded. I was sent back to Lallybroch no one expecting me to live beyond the journey, but I did. I am sure you are just as shocked as I was to see Raymond again._ **

**_But Claire he has healed my wounds enough to be able to live, and with the promise of seeing you again._ **   
**_My heart is filled with joy to know that you are well as is our bairn._ **

**_It should be no more than a few days maybe a week before Raymond comes back here to bring me to you. I have spoken to Jenny and Ian and told them the truth about you._ **

**_They dinna believe me at first but Raymond explained a bit more to them. Jenny knew about Raymond, she said that you had told her that it was he who saved you after “faith” and she knew you trusted and respected him, so he convinced them that all I told them was the truth. Jenny and Ian are so very happy that we will be together again and that we are expecting our bairn soon._ **

**_Raymond told them that after the save arrival of our bairn he will visit them to bring word of how we all fair. Christ Claire the need and want of you is all I can think of._ **

**_The want to touch your skin again, to have you in my arms, to kiss your warm lips, to spread your legs and take you, to show you the love I have for you again is all my dreams are now. It will not be long till I can hear all the wee noises you make when I am inside you._ **

**_You are my home, my heart and my forever Claire. I will see you soon. Please take care of you and the bairn._ **

**_Your loving husband._ **   
**_James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser._ **

****

With silent tears rolling freely down my face I held the letter and the small flowers that came with it I held them close to my chest and closed my eyes.  
Lying the in the peaceful silence of my room I was sure Jamie was with me, I could feel his strength, love and happiness all around me. I felt safe as I had in the past. I knew now that this was just the beginning of our lives together.

  
I slowly drifted off to sleep. I did not wake until the morning when I was disturbed a by a commotion downstairs. I felt rested, the best I had felt in days. I got up and noticed that I was wearing a night gown, not the jeans and shirt I had fallen asleep wearing. Glenys must have come in at sometime after I was sleeping and made sure I did not sleep in my clothes.

I wondered how they had all faired last night with the poor sleeping arrangements. Finding a dressing gown and slippers at the end of the bed I put them on and hurried out the door.

****

From the landing I could see several men carrying furniture in through the living room and up the stairs. “Claire you are awake, come into the kitchen and have some breakfast.” It was Glenys speaking to me from the kitchen door. I hurried downstairs before anyone else decided to carry anything else up the stairs. I was shaking my head as I entered the kitchen. Then I noticed the table and chairs. They looked as if they belonged here.

  
The table was set for one, so I gathered that everyone else had already had their breakfast and were somewhere doing something else. The crackle of bacon in a hot pan caught my attention. Looking around I saw Glenys busy at the stove.

“Sit down Claire I will have your breakfast ready in a jiffy.” She said. Plating the eggs and bacon along with some toast, she brought it to the table and placed it in front of me. She turned back to the bench and brought over a pot of tea and two cups and saucers.Sitting herself in the chair opposite me she poured the tea.

 

Taking hers in hand she sipped at it and said, “Did you sleep well?” In between bites of my breakfast I said “Yes, thank you Glenys I did but where are the men, I wanted to talk to Raymond about how I am to pay for all this and when he intended to go and get Jamie.”

“Well” she said with a shy smile. “They are actually in the barn at present, they hoped you would join them after you have finished here.” Finishing my breakfast and sitting with Glenys while I drank my tea I didn’t feel all that nervous about everything now.

I knew Jamie would be here in a few days and we would work out how to pay for everything together as we always did. It must have showed on my face as Glenys said to me as she removed the dirty dishes from the table, “You look so much more relaxed today than I have seen you since you came to the manse Claire”

  
“I am” I replied as I stood, “I am just going to go and have a shower and get dressed then I will go and see Murtagh about milking the goats.” “Don’t worry about the Goats, Claire, Murtagh and I went out earlier to Milk and feed them.

We put them out to pasture along with the sheep. It was so exciting to milk a goat again, I was laughing so much my sides were hurting when I came back in to prepare breakfast. It has been so long since I have worked on a farm.

The last time would have been just before I married Mr Graham and moved away from my family. I am really enjoying my time here with you Claire, So might I say is Reg. He finds Raymond fascinating and Murtaugh has been talking to him about time in the 1740’s and that has Reg mesmerised.

He has smiled more in the day and a bit we have been here since he has in a very, very long time.”

“I am so glad to hear that Glenys, I hope to see you and Reg here as often as you can. I hope in some small way being here at Lallybroch will in some small way repay yours’ and Reg’s support and help you have both given me since returning through the stones. I will see you after I have had my shower and spoken to Raymond”  
Standing in the shower I took the bar of soap and started to scrub my body. My mind drifted to Jamie and that soon we could share this morning and evening ritual together. I smiled to myself at the thought.

  
How many days I wondered, how long would it take Raymond to travel to Lallybroch to get Jamie and then return to the stones. Was it safe right now for Jamie to travel with all the English in the area after Culloden.

I finished my shower, dried and dressed in a clean shirt and my jeans. Going back to my room I put on my boots and headed on down towards the barn. Murtaugh was leaning on the wall just outside the barn.

He called to Raymond as I approached “Good morning Claire, how do you feel this morning” he said to me as I walked up to him. “Good morning Murtaugh I hear you and Glenys had fun with the goats this morning.” Beaming at him as I spoke.

“Aye she is a bonny lassie and she knows her way around the animals and seemed to enjoy being able to care for them after such a long time.” He said with a slight blush to his cheeks.”

“Yes,” she said “she had a wonderful time, and had not laughed that much in a long time.” I replied thinking to myself that this was the first time since Paris that Murtaugh had blushed like that when talking about a woman it was very nice to see.

  
Raymond stepped out of the barn with Reg following in his wake. Looking at the three of them I said “So what did you want to see me about, and Raymond you and I need to talk about what we are to do about how Jamie and I are going to buy Lallybroch and all the stock that you have supplied.”

  
“Claire there is no need to repay me for anything. Lallybroch is yours legally, all you have to do is sign the papers. But until your divorce is final from Frank you cannot sign them otherwise he will try to take it from you even though he has no legal right to when this is part of your Inheritance from Lamb.

It has all been worked out. Your divorce lawyer will be here the day after tomorrow to get you to sign the papers for the divorce.

****

The hearing for your divorce is set for Monday. You do not have to attend. You see Frank had applied for a divorce months ago. He was intending that seeing you had not appeared in three years you were not coming back. He wanted to marry Sandy.

But your return through everything he had planned into confusion. But we can talk more about that when Jamie arrives.” he said taking my hand and leading me into the barn. There, in the barn were four horses and a foal.

He said “These are a gift from Jenny and Ian for you and Jamie. Seeing they had never been able to give a gift when you were married, she wanted to be sure that when you and Jamie marry again here in this time that both had something that would help with your future.

There is also this. And placed a small bag in my hand, this is from Jenny. You may want to open that when you are alone later.”

Putting the small bag in my pocket I turned back to look at the horses. “What, are their names Raymond? They look like they are purebred stock. “Aye they are” said Murtaugh standing behind me. “They are the breeding stock for the future of Lallybroch.

There will be a few more to come in a few weeks.” Jamie is wanting to start a stud farm, he and Raymond studied which breeds to choose from this time. And seeing I have been here with Raymond a few weeks now we were able to purchase what Jamie wanted, most of them as I said willna arrive for a bit, which will give us plenty of time to have the proper stables for them built.

Claire you may not realise this but ye are a very wealthy woman. Raymond met you and your uncle Lamb many years ago on a dig somewhere in Egypt. They became friends and as Lamb was always concerned about you and what would happen to you when he died he gave Raymond some money to invest for you.

****

It seems that being able to travel through time, Raymond has invested that money many times, over many centuries.

You and Jamie will never long for anything anymore thanks to the wisdom of your uncle.” I looked at Raymond as Murtaugh pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

I pulled Raymond to us and breaking free from Murtaugh I hugged Raymond, whispering in his ear, I said “I want to hear all about you and Lamb but I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.”


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire is still patiently waiting for the day Jamie returns to her.

I looked around and Noticed Reg was no longer in the barn, “I wonder where Reg has wandered off to. Maybe he has gone back to the house.” Looking toward the house I noticed a woman standing on the steps looking at her surroundings. It was the woman from the Shire Offices we had met yesterday, before my world was tipped upside down. “Isabel” Raymond called and she immediately turned to look at him. “Ahh Raymond” she said “Murtaugh, Claire I would like to introduce my assistant Isabel. Claire you met Isabel at the Shire Offices yesterday. “Yes, we did Raymond but at the time I had no idea she had anything to do with you or knew what was about to happen.” I said “Maybe we should all go inside and get some tea, I am sure Glenys would love to make us all morning tea.” Walking through the door Murtaugh, Raymond and Isabel followed. We walked into the living room when I heard Glenys call me. “Is everything alright Glenys” I said as I walked into the kitchen. She and Reg were standing near the table. I could see the makings of morning tea on the table. “Where would you like me to serve morning tea Claire, Reg came in and said Raymond suggested we fix morning tea for six. I thought we should maybe serve it in the dining room for now.” “Good idea Glenys, I am sure it would be more comfortable in there as I think Isobel, Raymond’s assistant who we all know from the Shire Offices, has a lot to talk about and many documents to be looked over.”

 

Walking through the living room and on into the dining room Glenys and Reg set the table for us all to enjoy morning tea together. “You are at the head of the table Claire with Isobel on your right and Raymond on your left. Murtaugh will be opposite you, with Reg on his left and I will sit on his right.” Once we were all seated Glenys poured tea for us all. She placed two plates of shortbread at either end of the table. “Please help yourselves to the shortbread” she said. “Thank you, Glenys the short bread looks delicious,” I said.  
Looking at Isobel I asked. “Now what do you need me to look at and sign.”  
Pulling two large ledgers and a number of folders from her brief case, she placed them in front of me. All you need to know about Lallybroch, your bank accounts, the animals that are here already, and much more. Everything has been recorded. There are several bank accounts, but we will need signatures for those from both you and Jamie. Nodding sipping my tea, she continued. 

 

There is a full list of all the horses that have been purchased so far and all their breeding history as well as a copy of each horses registered name. A copy of the contract from the builders who are to start building the stables sheds etc for the stud farm.   
There, is a short list of domestic staff you should be able to choose a housekeeper and Kitchen maid from. Also, a short list of staff to help with the stud and general duties around the, farm. All your government fees and taxes for the farm in general as well as the stud. We will need Jamie to choose a name for the stud when he gets here so it can be registered. You will both need to sign the liquor application for the whisky distillery, and a manager to take care of that side of the business and several other papers you need to go over and if satisfied with their content you should sign those all as well.  
Now, I will not be able to submit most of this paper work until we know the outcome of the divorce hearing on Monday. But I assume from what the Lawyer Mr Lay from the offices of Gowan and Pearce Law firm in Edinburgh, says that it should just be a formality on Monday in court as it was Frank who applied for the divorce. Sighing I asked “So what about the transfer of the land and Lallybroch from the bank.” “Well” she said “You actually own Lallybroch now as such. Your name is already attached to all of it, but it is held in trust by Raymond. Which officially means that Frank cannot touch any of it. You see your Uncle Lamb had Raymond sign a trustee agreement when he first gave Raymond the money. It was to cover all monies invested on your behalf as well as any properties that were purchased by the dividends of that money. You were unaware of any of this as was the agreement between your uncle and Raymond. The document is here with everything else. Until you are officially divorced Raymond will stay as trustee. It has also been agreed upon that Murtaugh will receive a stipend each year he resides here in the capacity of Jamie’s assistant. Murtaugh was about to interrupt but he saw me shake my head. He looked at Glenys and smiled at her they seemed to be very happy with that. Noticing this I looked at Reg who was completely in awe watching Isobel, it seemed by her furtive glances his way gave me the impression that they had something going on between them. I smiled at him when he saw me watching and he started to blush. I had never seen him this way and my heart skipped to see my friends around the table looking so happy.

 

Raymond stood then and apologised to us all but said he had an appointment he must attend to but would be back after dinner. He bent down and kissed my cheek, then looked at everyone else around the table and said he was pleased with the outcome of our meeting and saying goodbye he looked at Isobel and said “You have done very well Isobel, I am sure Claire and Jamie will retain you as their financial and business accountant.” He smiled to us all once again and left. We could hear Raymond speaking to someone at the door as he was leaving, I stood and excused myself and went to see who was at the door.

Seeing a tall man standing there in the shadows I stopped my heart racing, but it wasn’t Jamie but a workman who had come to complete the connection of the telephone. He asked if I was Claire Fraser I said “yes” and he explained that he was sorry the connection had not been completed a few days ago but he had run out of time but was here to do it now if that was convenient. Again, answering him he asked where I would like it installed. He said it might take him an hour or two but I should have a functioning telephone today. I asked him to follow me and I led him to the Laird’s office. Showing him the, room I asked would he be able to connect in here, with the telephone to sit on the table but with a long enough cord so I could walk around the room holding the telephone. He agreed and set of for his tools. 

 

Walking back to the dining room I said, “We are getting a telephone installed, that should make things much easier as we will be able to place orders for groceries, animal feed etc to be delivered here instead of having to constantly go to Inverness or Broch Morda to collect it.” Murtaugh smiled and said “Ahh a new fancy thing I will have to get used to.” Then I thought about the stud farm. “Isobel when did you say the work on the Stud farm would begin? As I am sure they will need the office of the stud farm will need their own telephone as well.” “I don’t think I did but let me look, ahh yes they will be starting work on Monday at 7am and should be here for approximately a month.” She said. “But then I don’t have the plans for the stud farm as they were going to be bringing a copy with them on Monday. But I can certainly inquire with them, I will ring them later today when I get back at my office if you would like Claire.” She said as she made a note for herself.   
“That would be great Isobel” I said to her. “Would you like to actually have a look around, I have a couple of things I need to talk to Murtaugh and Glenys about but I am sure Reg would love to show you around. Wouldn’t you Reg” I said looking at him. “Well of course I could” Reg said “If you care to have a wander around the place Isobel” Isobel looked at Reg smiling and with the smile still on her face she said “Thank you I would love to take a tour, I have heard quite a lot from Raymond but I would love to see everything for myself, If, you don’t mind Reg.” They both stood then and left the dinning room. I giggled a little after they were gone and Murtaugh and Glenys looked at me. Murtaugh said “Now Claire what is so funny.” “Nothing really but didn’t either of you notice the way they were both looking at each other the whole time they were in here. I get the distinct feeling they both like each other.” I said

 

“I never saw a thing” said Murtaugh But, it was Glenys’ reply that got me. “You know I saw them looking at each other and well I have not seen Reg look at another woman since his wife died, he seems smitten if ye ask me” Glenys said  
“Anyway, let’s have a look at a few of these lists Isobel has left. Glenys would you be able to help me do interviews of the women Isobel has recommended for a Housekeeper and maid. As I have no idea as I have never employed any one before. “Claire it would be my pleasure.” She said looking at me a strange way. Murtaugh coughed and looked at Glenys and said “Well ask her she isnna going to bite ye.” Glenys looked back at me and said “I will agree to interview a few of them but as long as you interview me too.” “You want the housekeepers job Glenys but what about Reg and wee Roger” I said smiling at her. “I dinna think Reg would really mind that much, it was he who suggested it last night during supper when Raymond was talking about some of the things that still needed to be done. Raymond even said I should talk to you, about it.”

 

“You see before you came to stay at the manse Reg had been talking to me about retiring from the church and find a small cottage for him and wee Roger. He wants to bring wee Roger home from boarding school as he misses him dearly and it seems the wee lad is missing him too, and being only seven years old Reg thinks that it would be better to bring him home and be a fulltime father, spending weekends away camping with the lad showing him all the things around Inverness and placing him in the school just around the corner from the manse and my cottage. He would like to also continue to do research like he has done with Frank, but as a hobby and maybe with the local historical society. But because the manse belongs to the Church he would have to give that up for the new priest the church would send as his replacement, then he could live at my cottage with wee Roger and If I could work and stay here we could all be happy I think. I would love to be here to help you when your bairn comes.” She said as her eyes misted with unshed tears.   
Glenys looked relieved she had spoken to me, and Murtaugh was smiling at her. Standing I waled the few paces to where Murtaugh and Glenys were sitting, I put my arms around Glenys and said “Of course I will have you as my housekeeper I cannot think of anyone more perfect to do the job. But you must promise me that you agree to get someone to help you. We can talk about your remuneration and what room you want on the third floor later today. Do you know if all the furniture has been delivered and been arranged as yet? I said then. Glenys and Murtaugh began to speak at once, they looked at each other and began to laugh. Then Glenys said “They will be starting on the third floor after their morning tea break so I gatherer they should be up there now.” “Good I said and looking at Murtaugh I said, “Do you know if we are going to be growing our own vegetables and the barley we will need for the distillery. I am really not very sure of how much land we have but we need to organise the fields for ploughing and planting as soon as possible, right Murtaugh.

 

Did Jamie talk to you about any of that or where he wanted things to be, Oh and did we or did you and Raymond get any Chickens for the coup out back. I would like us here at Lallybroch to be as self sufficient as we can.” Murtaugh chuckled and replied. “Ye, sound like Jenny, Claire you seem to have been born for all this as well as ye Doctoring. Jamie had mentioned a few Ideas where to plant the barley but said we could finalise it when he gets here. But as yet we have no got any chickens. I thought maybe that Glenys and I could go into Broch Morda today and see about that, and maybe look at some guns for hunting. Reg said there is a store there that has all that and also has stock feed and tools. Maybe Reg would like to come too seeing it is his motor we will need to take.” I saw the quick glance that Glenys gave Murtaugh, but I declined on making comment. “Murtaugh has Raymond or you organised any cattle as yet. If we want to be self sufficient then we will need meat as well as milk. Milk especially if we are going to be eating porridge daily. We should perhaps have at least four cows and a bull but we need several more to sustain our meat supply. We really only have a month before spring, I would like to see most of the stock here in summer to be heavy with babies.” I said “Aye Claire most of that stock will be delivered here on Saturday. The fields they are to occupy are all ready for them.” He said nodding. Before I could say anything, Reg and Isobel returned to the dining room laughing and talking about the sheep. Isobel excused herself and said she must be getting back to her office. But before she left I asked “Isobel do you know if there is anywhere in Inverness I could purchase a car. I will need one rather quickly as I cannot rely on Reg or Glenys to be running me around. If there isn’t someone in the area I will have to go to Edinburgh to get one. We will also need a truck or a Range Rover like what Raymond has.” “Not a worry” she said “There is a new car and Range Rover being delivered tomorrow. If you look at the ledgers you will see what has been already purchased for you and Lallybroch. If you require anything further now, that you have your telephone connected you can call me at my office. The number and address for my office is located in both ledgers on the inside front cover.” “Goodness” I said “Raymond has thought of everything.”  
Isobel smiled, “Raymond wanted to have most things done for you so that you did not have anything extra to worry about.” Thanking her for her help with everything I bid her farewell. I felt exhausted and turned to everyone and said, “I think I need to lie down for a bit. Glenys can you wake me for lunch please. We will need to go back to the manse today to fetch my clothes etc. But I am sure we will have plenty of time to do that. I will see you all at lunch.” Turning I made my way out of the dining room I stopped in the doorway, I called over my shoulder and said “Murtaugh can you put all the folders and ledgers on the table in the Laird’s room please. We will need to go over them as soon as we can. Thank you.”

 

I walked slowly upstairs and walked into Jamie’s and my room, placing my hand on my still flat belly I said, “You, are very active today” and realising that the flutters I was feeling had barely stopped while I was in the dinning room. Again, speaking softly to our child, I said. Yes, your daddy will be here soon. Undressing and lying in the bed I closed my eyes willing Jamie to come to my dreams.   
He came to me as he always did, but this time he was standing near the rundown cottage near the stones, where we had spent our last night together. Standing with him were Jenny and Ian, Jenny was heavy with child, she must be near to delivery date. I saw Jamie put his hand to Jenny’s cheek and say. I will always love ye Jenny and the tears she had been holding back crested her lashes and fell across her cheeks. Watching all this I could feel how heavy Jamie’s heart was to have to say goodbye to the sister he adored. Along with the pain of leaving his childhood friend Ian. He was giving up so much to be with me here. He told Jenny that we would send money to them as soon as we could to help keep things going at Lallybroch, through the next few years, but she must hide the money so the Redcoats would never find it. Then holding her tight in his arms he told her to be careful with their bairn’s and the one to come. He asked Ian if he could place an announcement in the Inverness newspaper to be sure to let us know when the bairn was born and the name they had decided on. Hey was crying now, I could feel his heart breaking, he looked around for Fergus then. He pulled him into his embrace. But I never did see what he had said to our adopted son Fergus as Glenys woke me then.   
I had slept for a good two hours. I felt refreshed but, what I had dreamed of was very clearly still on my mind. But I thought it must mean that Jamie would be here soon. My heart leapt at the knowledge that we would not have to wait much longer to be together, but I was very sad at how he was leaving Jenny, Ian and the rest of our family. I got dressed and went downstairs.

 

Glenys said as I walked into the kitchen. “The furniture has all been settled in place. There are several rugs to be laid yet but Murtaugh and Reg thought you might like to choose where you would like them and they would do that later. We have been to Broch Morda while you slept. We got some more supplies for our meals. I hope ye and I can go through what we have here for meals and make a list for what we will still need. We have enough meat to last until Monday, Reg suggested that you may want to invest in a freezer to store all our meat in, especially if we intend to slaughter own on. The ride back from Broch Morda was hilarious Claire with chickens and a rooster in cages in the boot, of course we didn’t shut the boot, but the noise they were making. It was as they themselves were on the way to the slaughter house. I was so glad when we got back and put them all in the coop. The quietened down straight away. They all seem very happy. Murtaugh spoke to the man at the produce store where we got them about getting a sow and piglets as soon as he can get them for us. So, we will be able to have be able to have our own cured ham for Christmas as well as a good supply of bacon. We will most likely need another shed built salt and cure those meats though. But I am sure the men will not mind building that. Ye did say Jamie was good at that sort of thing too. Did ye not. Murtaugh suggested that after Lunch we should saddle up the horses and go for a ride around to see what else is needed doing. It has been a long time since I rode a horse but I guess I will remember how soon enough.” I laughed and said to her that “It has only been a month for me and I am looking forward to getting back into the saddle.”

 

She went to the door and called for Murtaugh and Reg, saying lunch was ready. Sitting at the table we all ate the hearty lunch Glenys had prepared for us. While eating lunch I said to them that “The room next to Jamie’s and mine would be turned into the bairn’s nursery. The one next to that would be for Murtaugh and that Glenys would have the choice of the fourth bedroom on that floor or she could choose between any of the other rooms I had mentioned earlier.” We finished our lunch and went out to the barn and saddled the horses. Murtaugh said “All these horses have very long names, but we need to think about ones we can use each day.” There is a huge stallion coming with the others for the stud but, he reminds me of Donas so that will of course be Jamie’s horse. The two mare’s and the two stallions will need names so I well let you Claire think of names we can use while we ride. The foal will follow us as she won’t want to be far from her mother so she won’t be tethered. I saw him helping Glenys onto the horse he had chosen for her. Reg was on the other mare. So that left the two stallions for Murtaugh and I. He looked back at me when I mounted and said “Ye comfortable Claire, yours is not as jumpy as mine, he should be very good for ye. He can stride it out if ye need or want him too.” He then turned in his seat to Glenys, Are, ye fine there Glenys we can take it slow for you and Reg, I am sure Claire will want to give hers a bit of a run but we dinna need to. Both Glenys and Reg nodded back at him. Leading them out of the barn Murtaugh took it very slow. I myself got my seat and had my stallion out heading toward open ground as soon as possible. I let him have his head and he took off. 

 

We galloped around the largest field near the house, then off toward the open land toward the forest that was part of Lallybroch. It felt exhilarating to feel a horse beneath me again. It had only been just over a month since I had returned but I had missed this, more than I realised. I turned to look at the others and then saw him. The Range Rover was parked at the top of the small hill that gave the perfect view of Lallybroch. Raymond was standing talking to the others. But I saw someone else running down the hill towards the entrance to Lallybroch. But my heart sank it wasn’t Jamie the man was to small. I heard a holla from where the others were and my heart practically exploded in my chest. I turned my mount kicked him in the sides and took off. Jamie had pulled Murtaugh from his horse and was mounted and galloping towards me. He was calling my name all the while. My eyes never left him as we rode towards each other. Reining in my horse at the same time Jamie did, we were on the ground and in each other’s arms in moments. He kissed me fiercely with his arms wrapped around my waist he swung me around kissing me until I had no breath left. He stopped then and pulled back and just stared at me. Both of us were covered in tears. We could not stop crying. He picked me up then and put me back on my horse. He laid his hands on my thighs and said extremely hotly. “Come Mo Chride I need to own you I need to be inside you and I dinna think I can wait much longer and I am sure your friends would nay care to see me swiving you here in front of them. He turned my horse toward the house and slapped it rump. He climbed on the other horse again and followed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter has been worth the wait.   
> Still no Beta but I am trying to edit it as good as I can.  
> Thank you all again for all your Kudos and Comments.  
> I love reading what you all think.  
> ❤❤❤❤  
> The next episode is all 🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥


	8. Re-uniting at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire welcomes Jamie home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT NSFW

Getting to the barn we both slid from our mounts and were in each, others arms. My arms were securely around Jamie’s neck kissing him all over his face and neck. I couldn’t wait to rip the clothes he was wearing off and see his taut body in the flesh once more. 

I was salivating and my heart was pounding. He pulled back and said breathlessly “Come Sassenach I need ye” and scooping me up, he strode across the courtyard still kissing me, with one hand securely on my butt.  
As we entered the house he stopped. Quickly looking around, he continued upstairs and into the Laird’s Room. He threw me onto the bed and followed straight after. He had me on my back with hands fumbling at my Jeans. “Jamie, I said huskily you can slow down a bit I am not going to vanish in front of you. You and I are here together forever.” “Aye” he said “Forever” 

I put my hand on my zipper and showed him how to open it. As soon as the button and zipper were undone he pulled my jeans off. He stopped and stared at the frilly panties I was wearing. Oh God Claire what is that but I’ll tell ye it looks mighty fine on you. Lickings his lips just a bit. He put his fingers inside them to find my slit. He groaned loudly as he felt the heat between my thighs and slowly removed the panties down my legs. He was looking into my eyes as he did so and I could see his lust growing in his. 

His breathing was now ragged he slowly and very gently licked my nub of pleasure. I gasped and started to squirm. It would not take him long to have me reach my peak, it had been so long since I felt his gentle touch or lips on me. I was a volcano ready to erupt, and he knew it. He slid a finger into my wet, hot slit then bent down and licked my outside lips and tasted me. He groaned again and placed another finger into me. 

 

Moving them both slowly. “Come for me Claire show me your need, show me ye have missed this as much as I.” With a few more stokes of his fingers I let myself go and came with such pleasure everything started to spin. Jamie watched me every second and he was getting more and more excited.   
He pushed me further up the bed and stood to remove the breeks he was wearing. As soon as they were off I could see his hard cock twitching in anticipation of what would come next. Gently he lay on me supporting his weight on his forearms. I put my hand on his cock and lead him home. He entered me slowly at first but did not take long to start to roll his hips against mine in a fervent rhythm.   
“Faster and harder” I said “Are ye sure” he asked. I nodded as I could no longer speak. He started to move quicker then pulling himself back to my opening he slammed himself back into me, I moaned and groaned with delight the more he did it. He was faster now and much harder than he was when we started. “I willna last much longer like this Sassenach” he grunted through his teeth. 

“Come now Jamie, come in me please” I said grabbing his shirt and pulling down to me to smother him in kisses as he exploded within me filling me with his. I screamed to him as I let myself fall over that cliff into that feeling of never ending ecstasy. 

He rolled to the side and held me. We were still only half undressed but sitting up we both removed the rest of our clothing. Once we were naked fully he looked over me. He placed a hand to my breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, then repeated the process on the other breast. 

He then took each nipple in turn into his mouth and licked and sucked, running his tongue around my darkening areola. He was so gentle, he kissed each one and then looked at my belly. He placed a hand there and said, “Wean it is your father, I am home and promise to never leave you or your Ma again ever.” He then kissed my lips so softly it felt like butterflies. He put his arms around me and pulled me as close as possible. 

“Claire I am sae glad to be with ye, My, heart has ached for you. I know tis been but a month but tis been the longest month of my life ye ken.” he said as tears were freely running down his face. “I know my love it was so hard for me too I thought you were gone forever. My heart broke into so many fragments. But, when I got told you were alive those fragments started to re-join and now with you here my heart is full once more.”

“James, Fraser I love you beyond words, I am yours, you are mine and we shall never be parted like that again I promise you with my heart and soul.” I said. He kissed away my tears and then kissed my lips, behind my ear and slowly kissed his way down my neck to my collarbone.   
He nuzzled the skin between my breast and kissing softly. Down further to my belly where he stayed for a time kissing in circles. Down further he went leaving a spark behind with every kiss. Stopping just on my pubic bone he kissed it several times. He moved his way back toward my face. He cupped my face in his hands then and said. “I am sae sorry I caused ye so much pain when you went back through the stones, I knew it was wrong but I couldna bare the knowledge that I was putting your life and the bairn’s in such danger keeping ye at Culloden.” 

“Jamie it is alright I understand why you did it but I was very angry at you for it at first. But then I met up with Reg and Glenys again. They understood everything and they have not left my side since. But now you are here it is you who I need, you to lean on when things get too much, you to live with, to share my life with, make all our decisions together you who I love and care about. You are my home Jamie, welcome home.”  
We made love several more times, before exhaustion dragged us under into the depths of sleep. When I woke Jamie was sitting watching me, I smiled at him and said “So have I changed so much in a month.” 

“Well he said pulling me into his embrace, not so much changed, Murtaugh says ye are more, fierce than ye were before. But ye wee breasts are heavier and larger as is your bum.  
I slapped his arm playfully in response. We both burst out laughing. He grabbed me then and rolled me over, telling me to get up on my knees. He laughed and said “I need to practice so when ye get larger with the bairn I can still make love with ye carefully.” He ran his finger over my entrance and as he did I trembled. His touch was electrifying, I was gasping and squirming trying to get his finger to slip inside me.   
When he could take my noises no longer he entered me with his pulsing cock. He was gentle but as he began to roll his hips his arms came around me so his hands could hold and squeeze my breasts. He flicked my nipples and the more I gasped the more he would do it. He pulled them and rolled them between his fingers. Then his hands were gone. He grabbed my hips and pulled me harder onto his cock. I was gasping for air when he bent forward and ran his tongue down the side of my neck. I froze, there was no way I could hold on to my pleasure after he did that. Crying out his name I came hot around him. 

 

My walls closed hard against him and he was locked inside of me. “Christ, Jamie I don’t know where I end and you begin.” I said panting but before I could continue he had me at the edge of all reason again, I came again quivering but he kept on. He slowed his pace and started running his hands so exquisitely gently over ever part of me, every sinew and muscle in my body was contracting with pleasure. Including those within the walls of my most delicate place.   
Breathing slowly and with the rhythm Jamie had set, I felt his testicles contract inside his protective sack and I knew he was about to come again he was making grunting and moaning sounds now and with his final thrust he erupted, spreading his seed deep within me. 

The feeling as he came spread through every fibre of my being. I felt so much joy I started to cry, Lying, down I took Jamie in my arms and said, “You once told me you felt like god himself when you were inside me, well right now I feel as though God has given my soul wings to fly with you, from here to eternity and back.”

“Mo Luaidah, I will love you for an eternity, and make love with you just as long. We are one Claire remember Blood of my Blood.” He said as he held me close. His stomach growled loudly then and we both started to laugh.  
I said to him that I would go to the kitchen so see what we had for him to eat. I was sure the others had had their dinner by now and would be in the living room relaxing.

I threw my dressing gown on and proceed to walk to the door. Jamie called to me before I could open it and said “I think after we have had a little sustenance we should retire to the bathroom and have a bath I do feel I need a good scrub. Maybe you could ask Murtaugh to bring up some hot water.” “We don’t need Murtaugh to bring any water, we have indoor plumbing.” I said with a smile. “Indoor plumbing” he said scratching his head. “Not to worry Jamie I will show you” I replied with a giggle.  
Walking downstairs everyone turned and looked at me, I blushed furiously but kept walking. Glenys went to get up and I waved back at her and said. “It’s fine Glenys I am just after something for Jamie to eat. I am sure I can figure it out stay there and enjoy yourself. We will see you all again in the morning.”

I walked over to Raymond and kissed him on the cheek and said “Thank you, we shall talk tomorrow, but thank you.” I stepped through the door into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking inside I saw a partially carved leg of Lamb. I grabbed it and some of the cheese. Pulling a plate from the cupboard I placed it on the table next to the lamb and cheese. I found the chopping board and carving knife and sliced several large chunks of lamb and cheese, and placed them on the plate.   
I then took two glasses out of the cupboard and found the bottle of the good whisky. Carrying the plate, glasses and the bottle I headed back upstairs. Just before I entered our room I saw my suitcase and a box beside the door. I put everything down and opened the box. It was my skirts and stays etc smiling I closed the box. 

Opening the door, I bent down and collected the food, glasses and bottle. Seeing Jamie still sitting in bed I walked over to him and handed him the plate. He must have been famished as before I could even pour him a glass of whisky he had nearly finished all that was on the plate. “Mmm” he said licking his lips “Did ye cook this Sassenach?” “No Glenys did, she is our housekeeper and cook.” I said, he laughed at that, then said “Ye had better shut the door otherwise they all might hear our business” He said with eyebrows raised.

After pouring two whiskies I walked to the door and closed it firmly, then turned the new lock so it was securely closed. I came back to the bed and handed Jamie a whisky and said “Welcome home Jamie, Slainte.” Taking the last piece of lamb and cheese and placing it my mouth. I said “Would you care to have that bath now” winking at him wickedly. He chuckled and slid out of the bed. Taking me in his arms he said “I canna wait to run my hands through your wee curls as I wash ye hair for ye.” “Mmm” I said as I tucked my head under his chin and held him tight. “Wait here a moment” I said I opened the door and dragged the box into the room, I opened it and pulled out my Earasaid I handed it to Jamie and he wrapped it around himself. We both then walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom. 

Opening the door and switching the light on Jamie’s face changed. “What is that” he said pointing toward the shower, and he turned to the light switch and flicked it off and then back on, he grinned widely then and said “I think there are some things in this time I will like but…..” Before he could finish I planted a kiss firmly on his lips closing the door and locking it behind us. 

When we parted he was still staring at the shower with a frown on his face. I walked over to the shower and turned the taps on. He grinned in the most child like way, then stepped forward and placed his hand under the running water. He laughed and pulling off the Earasaid he stepped into the shower nearly knocking himself out on the shower rose. Removing my dressing gown, I stepped in with him. I pushed the rose up so the water was actually running onto Jamie’s head, and he smiled and gave a little chuckle. He pulled me to him and started running his hands over my body as the water cascaded down over my shoulders coating me in a film of moisture.

He licked the droplets of water that had landed on my face, and very gently pushed me into the shower wall. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He found my hot entrance easily and with a swift upward motion he was in me filling me with his hot engorged cock. With the warm water running down our connected bodies we moved together in perfect unison, slow at first then faster until we were both panting loudly, this time Jamie came first filling me again to the brim. He stopped as he bent forward a little and took my nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and then sucking hard. He continued this until he heard me squeak and moan with the delicious sensations he was sending straight to my twitching walls of my slit. I grabbed Jamie’s wet locks and held on for dear life as I exploded around him. Moaning and panting heavily I slowly leaned into him. 

We parted and I said “Let me wash you” I picked up my special soap and started to rub it all over his body. He sniffed loudly and said “It smells like you.” I laughed and promised that I would buy him the toiletries that he would like so he didn’t have to smell like me. He agreed. He took the soap from me and washed me just as I had him. Taking a deep breath, he said “I am so very tired Sassenach can we go to bed to sleep now.” I nodded my head. We stepped out of the shower and turning back I shut the taps off. He said as he was looking for a towel, “That was very enjoyable Sassenach, can we do that every evening after a hard day’s work?” 

“We can do that Jamie whenever you want to” I said as I leaned in and kissed his neck. Opening the cupboard, I pulled out two large fluffy towels. Wrapping one around Jamie he said “Are ye sure this is a towel Claire it looks more like a rug.” I burst out laughing and kissed him. “You my lad are in for many more surprises other than towels, in this time. 

Picking up everything off the floor we walked quietly towards our room. Opening the door, I noticed that someone had been in and collect the plate, lit the fire but left the glasses and whisky behind. Jamie followed me into the room and snorted “Murtaugh.” We pulled back the bedcovers and crawled under them Jamie rolled onto his side and pulled me into him. I lay with my back towards him in our own special cocoon. He fell asleep with his hand gently resting on my belly. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks for Jamie’s return and for the happiness that we would share together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> More exciting stuff to come.  
> Thanks for reading this and leaving Kudos and Comments.  
> Love you all❤❤❤❤❤


	9. To start again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie spend their first day together at Lallybroch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for making you wait for this chapter, I have been a little unwell. This one is a bit shorter than most but I promise more tomorrow

He was home, he was here with me, lying beside me, eyes closed sleeping with the most beautiful smile on his lips. I had slept in his arms again and felt safe and secure. He loved me through times passage and then traveled with Raymond to be with me.  How will I ever be able to show him just what him being here means to me. 

 

Standing at the end of our bed I watched him sleep, he deserved extra sleep right now after what he has been through. I was up early to prepare for my meeting with Mr Lay my lawyer. I just want all the worry about the divorce to be over. I had a sinking feeling that Frank would not give in so easily. I had not spoken to him since just before his transfer to Edinburgh.

 

I had to stop worrying about it all. I did not want Jamie to see how disturbed I am about Frank. But I knew that Jamie would eventually would see my glass face and know there was something bothering me. Quietly I opened the door and stepped out onto the landing. I could hear laughter coming from the kitchen.

 

Walking downstairs I heard the telephone ring. I wondered who could be ringing here when we only just had it connected yesterday. Walking into the Laird’s office I answered it. “Hello Lallybroch Estate” I said. It was Isabel. Her first words were.

“Frank is back in Inverness, he is looking for Reg. He has been hanging out at the manse. He went to the police worried that you all were not there. The police did not do anything as they said Reg occasionally goes to Edinburgh, but he should return today or tomorrow seeing he has services on Sunday.” “Damn it” I said. “I thought we would at least have a few more days without having to deal with him, thank you for letting us know Isabel.

 

I am sure Reg will return to Inverness as soon as possible.” Hanging up I made a horrible sound, and turning around Jamie was standing in the doorway, looking at me with a frown on his face. Then he smiled at me and said, “I missed ye in bed, so I thought I would come to look for ye.” Then his eyes scanned the room. He stepped forward and laid his hand on the desk. He looked up at me with tears glistening in his eyes. I stepped into his waiting arms and said. “You will have shed many tears before the day is over Jamie, the memories will haunt you as you walk around the estate today, well at least they did with me.”

 

“But before you do, I need to tell you that Frank is back in Inverness, he is looking for Reg, Glenys, and I. I must go and tell Reg, so he can return to the manse and try to get Frank to not look for me for at least a few days at least. I want to be well prepared before I see him again. After breakfast maybe, we can walk the estate together and you can see all the changes and repairs that have been made.”

 

I kissed him then and held him close, I could feel he was feeling uncomfortable with me speaking of Frank. Holding his hand, I said “Come on lets, go join the others in the kitchen and have some breakfast.”

 

Leading him towards the kitchen he pulled back just before we reached the door. I stopped and turned toward him to see what the problem was. He stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek, saying “I need ta, tell ye something too my Sassenach, when Raymond brought me through the stones, we brought someone else with us.”

 

“I understand ye have had so many surprises in the last week, but I am sure this one will be especially special.” But before he could say another word, arms had enfolded me from behind. Looking up at Jamie he was smiling, and a tear had started to slip down his cheek. I turned into the embrace I was in and when I saw who it was I screamed. “Fergus!” “This is all just too much” I said as I pulled Fergus closer and smothered him in kisses.

 

“Me Lady” he said as I held him to my chest. I turned back to Jamie and pulled him into our embrace. “Oh God I have my family here with me, I am so very happy.” Releasing them both I stood there with tears streaming down my face looking at the two men I had left behind, but now they were here and it all felt right. Walking with them into the Kitchen to cheers from everyone.  Jamie, Fergus and I sat around the table with the others, I hated to have to spoil the joy that was in the room, but I had no choice. I cleared my throat and scanning their faces they all seemed to know that there was something unpleasant I had to say.

 

Holding onto Jamie’s hand I ploughed ahead. “I just got a call from Isabel, it seems our little bubble we have been in here is about to burst. Frank is back in Inverness and he is looking for us. Reg, he has been at the Manse, and because he couldn’t find us he went to the Police.

 

They weren’t concerned, but Isabel thinks you should go back to Inverness and see if you can appease him. I am hoping that you can tell him that Glenys and I are in Edinburgh and will not be back for a few days.

 

Jamie spoke then “Reg and Glenys I would like to thank ye both for caring for my wife as ye have since her return. I owe ye both a great deal. She has told me as to what has happened with Frank. But I am a little concerned he may try ta, harm Claire.”

 

He squeezed my hand then. “If ye canna persuade him to leave Claire alone, then we may have ta make a plan to get him to visit Lallybroch.” I gasped at that and went to argue with Jamie, but he stilled me, then said “I no mean to kill the bastard but he needs to see he hasna any choice.”

 

“Did ye no say Claire, he is supposed to marry this Sandy woman?” “Yes, I did but I don’t see how that could help us.” I said getting frustrated. “Tis fine Claire tis just an idea” He said leaning towards me and kissing me.

Reg stood and said, “Well I will leave as soon as I have finished my chores with young Fergus here.” Then he strode out the back door. I laughed at Reg’s reaction and watched as Fergus left the table and ran after Reg.

I looked at everyone still seated and asked Glenys if there was any breakfast left. She chuckled and said, “Aye Claire there is plenty here for you and Jamie. Just let me get you both some.” “Thank ye” Jamie said before I had a chance to speak. There was a knock on the front door and I stood to go answer it but Murtaugh was already halfway out of the kitchen. He came back saying it was the delivery man with the new motor. Looking out the door I saw a new, _Rover P3 and the brand, new Land Rover Defender_.

 

The Land Rover would be the perfect utility for the estate. The gentleman at the door handed me two sets of keys. He then said “Congratulations on being one of the first customers to receive the new Land Rover, we at Rover hope you will enjoy both cars. Jamie was standing behind and looked at the cars in amazement. He went to go out to look at them, but I grabbed his hand and said. “Breakfast first.”

 

After breakfast, we said goodbye to Reg. He was sad to leave us, but he knew Frank would not stop looking for us. He hugged me and said, “I will ring you a bit later, I will let you know why the army released him so soon and his reaction to me resigning from the church.”

 

“I hope you don’t mind but I used the Laird’s office last night to write my Sermon for this Sunday and my resignation. It may take awhile for the church to replace me, but it should give me plenty of time to pack up the manse, and, organise with Glenys to buy her cottage.”

 

Kissing him on the cheek I wished him well, Jamie stepped forward and shook Reg’s hand and said “Ye are welcome here always Reg, ye are family now, we will expect ye after services on Sunday for dinner. Just leave ye house guest at home.” Reg laughed, then turned and walked away to his car. I watched him go, waving from the stairs, It, seemed that we had been staying at Lallybroch forever, but in reality, it had only been a few days.

 

Looking up at Jamie I asked, “Do, you want to go for that walk now, as I am expecting my Lawyer, Mr Lay soon, but I would love to spend a little time with you walking around our home.” “Aye” he said and took my hand in his, and we walked away from the house.


	10. Divorce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie meet Claire's Lawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. I am so very sorry about the length of time it has taken to post this chapter, but I have been bed ridden for the past week or so, Due to Severe Bronchitis. Anyway I am up and about again, sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I have not been up to writing much. As you know this is my first Fan Fiction I have ever written, so all your comments and kudos mean a great deal to me. So please enjoy this latest chapter. Chapter 11 will drop over the next few days. Thank you all again for reading my little story. ❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> Some of this Chapter is NSFW🔥🔥🔥

Walking around the estate Jamie and I talked about our future here,

 

Jamie we talked of having more children as we were in a much safer century, where the Medicine and hospitals were a lot safer.

 

I was pleased that we may be able to have more as well.

 

We talked about having Fergus officially adopted once we were legally married again. I talked to Jamie about my fears of his first meeting with Frank as

 

I Knew how much Frank resembled Black Jack.

 

Especially seeing he had only a month ago put an end to that brutal bastard.

 

It was also a concern to me about Fergus seeing him. But we had time to talk to Fergus and let him know about Frank.

 

I asked Jamie if he wanted to sit in on my meeting with Mr lay.

 

To understand what the divorce procedure would be.

 

We both had the idea of asking Reg once he had left the clergy, whether or not he was still able to marry us by Scottish Law,

 

it would make Jamie and I so proud to have him officiate at a small intimate wedding at Lallybroch,

 

Jamie said this time he would like Murtaugh to stand with him as his best man as Raymond had explained some of the traditions of a wedding in 1948.

 

Jamie was asking me how things were with our bairn and placed his hand on my belly. I said I was starting to feel the first fluttering’s of our child moving.

 

It would still be awhile before he would be able to feel movement but as soon as it was strong enough I promised I would let him know.

 

We discussed my application for medical school, he was concerned about me being pregnant, but he said he would always see to it that I was able to study,

 

and that I would not have to take much time away from my studies when our bairn came as he was sure he and Glenys could care for the wee one.

 

We must have walked for, sometime and as we made our way back into the courtyard he asked if we could stop at the Land Rover to check it out.

 

I still had the keys in my pocket, so I unlocked it and opened the bonnet to show him the engine.

 

He was amazed at all the bits and pieces he was like a small child in a candy store.

 

I promised him that I would buy him several books on the development of the engine, motor vehicles in general, the refrigerator, washing machine and telephone.

 

He wanted to learn everything he could about all these things. He also asked if I could get him a book about airplanes as I had told him of those when we were together in 1744.

 

He was fascinated by it all. I told him that as soon as we could manage it I or maybe Raymond would teach him to drive.

 

We knew Raymond had been able to procure birth certificates for Murtaugh, Fergus and Jamie but we needed to school them of their birth years in this century.

 

I also promised Jamie that we would go into town after our meeting with Mr Lay to purchase a whole new wardrobe of clothes for him and Fergus.

 

He finished looking over the Land Rover and then said “Sassenach, how long will it take for me to learn how to drive?”

 

“Easy fella” I said, “It depends on how you handle all the rules and gears, you may have to study a

 

bit, but I can show you an exercise Lamb taught me to do while I sat and studied. It is simple, and you will learn what to do with your hands and feet to change

 

gears. It’s not like, a horse you know, you don’t just sit in it kick its sides and it will move off, there are many things you must do before you will be able to move it.”

 

“You will also have to get used to the noise it makes.

 

But when we go out this afternoon you will see what I mean. You can watch as I drive, I am sure you will not take too long to get the gist of it.

 

But Murtaugh I am not so sure about. Smiling up at him. I asked him to go wash up for lunch after playing with the engine and said that maybe while we were out

 

we might be able to get some of those books I mentioned as well as his new clothes.

 

Walking through the front door I heard Glenys on the telephone.

 

I walked into the Lairds office and realised she was talking to Reg, she turned at hearing my footsteps and smiled.

 

She told Reg that we would call later that evening for me to talk to Frank, I was hoping that Frank had calmed down somewhat,

 

but I was not going to hold my breath as he may be calm now but might just explode tonight when I spoke to him.

 

Jamie’s hand rested lightly on my shoulder, he knew that I was starting to feel unsure as to Franks motives. He leaned down and nudged my ear and quietly said

 

“No matter what he wants Sassenach he can never hurt ye ever again. I am here with ye and I will protect ye always.”

 

I wondered at that, Did Frank really intend to cause trouble, but before I could think any more on that, there was knocking coming from the front door.

 

I looked at Jamie with a small frown and said, “It, must be Mr Lay from Gown and Pearce the Lawyers from Edinburgh.”

 

Jamie walked to the door and opened it. The man standing on the step was older than I expected, but he looked Jamie up and down and then said.

 

“I am sorry I was looking for Mrs Randall, Fraser, or Beauchamp.”

 

“Ahh you mean Claire” Jamie said with a mischievous grin on his face. Before he could make the poor gentleman more confused I stepped to the door with my hand out to shake his hand.

 

When I said, “You must be the Lawyer Mr Lay I am very pleased to meet you, I am Claire Beauchamp. But please call me Claire.”

 

As I shook his hand and motioned him into the house. We all walked into the dinning room where the table was set for seven.

 

Mr Lay coughed, before saying “I was not aware this was a luncheon meeting,” as he looked around the room seeing Murtaugh, Raymond and Fergus already seated.

 

Jamie excused himself to wash up before taking his seat.

 

I directed Mr Lay to the seat to the left of where Jamie was to sit,

 

I would take the seat to his right with Glenys sitting the opposite end to Jamie when she had brought in lunch.

 

The table had two large water jugs at either end of the table, and a large decanter of whisky and glasses on a tray in the centre.

 

Glenys and Jamie walked into the room with large serving bowls of several salads and a huge platter of cold roast lamb.

 

Placing these on the table Glenys smiled at Mr Lay and said please help yourself to lunch sir.

 

We all waited until Mr Lay had filled his plate and then helping ourselves. Jamie still standing went around the table with one of the water jugs and filled everyone’s glass.

 

Whilst walking around the table Jamie introduced everyone there. Taking his seat, he looked at Mr Lay and said.

 

“We would like to welcome you to Lallybroch Mr Lay.Claire thought it would be nice to have luncheon before we get to the serious part of why you are here today.

 

We were hoping we could also discuss the official adoption of our son Fergus here.

 

Raymond told us that you are not just a divorce lawyer, but the most important part of this meeting is to discuss Frank’s application for a divorce from Claire.”

 

Mr Lay was still eating but he was nodding his head at Jamie.

 

“Please call me Harry and thank you very much Claire for providing me with lunch,

 

I was wondering where to get something to eat after the long drive from Edinburgh, It, is most welcome and delicious.

 

Yes, we can discuss Fergus it would be my pleasure to arrange his adoption for you. Raymond did tell me of the situation and I have come prepared.

 

While the rest of us finished our lunch, Harry quickly explained how we would go about Fergus’ adoption.

 

It seems pretty simple, really.

 

There are a lot of adoptions being done now, many people are adopting children from all over Europe since the end of the war.

 

Fergus was smiling and very pleased to hear that it should not take too long.

 

Once we had all finished with Lunch, Glenys asked Murtaugh and Fergus to help clear the table and leave us to discuss Frank.

 

After the table was cleared and the room was quiet Harry began. “This is rather a simple procedure, we need not attend court, as right now

 

Frank is still unaware we know about his application.

 

You do not need to do very much Claire, we just need to know what you wish from your home you shared with Frank prior to your leaving three years ago.”

 

I sighed then and said, “The only things I really want are the few boxes I had of Lambs things.”

 

Jamie looked at me and very simply closed his hand over mine, giving it a slight squeeze. Making a note of that,

 

Harry went on. “We know from our investigation into Frank that there are no children from the marriage as he simply is unable to reproduce.”

 

Harry said in a matter of fact way as though I was quite aware of this fact.

 

“Are you telling me Harry that Frank is sterile and has known this fact for quite some time.” I said in a rather shocked voice.

 

Jamie looked at me with a scowl on his face and I knew immediately what he was thinking, squeezing his hand this time I relayed to him that I was fine.

 

I smiled and my other hand went straight to my belly, giving him the widest grin.

 

Harry never noticed any of this as he kept talking but when I heard him say about my inheritance from Lamb was almost gone.

 

I stood up and said, “What do you mean Nearly gone.”

 

Harry stopped and said “Yes your inheritance money from your Uncle was in your bank account but from what we have learnt during our investigations,

 

is that the money has been transferred out of your account into Franks account over the last three years, the first transfer was made less than six months after you went missing.”

 

“But that was my money I said angrily. He had no right.

 

I was going to use that money to pay for my university fee’s if I was accepted into Medical School in Edinburgh.

 

How did this happen? Why did the bank do this, it was never a joint account, Frank never had access to it. I know I don’t Need that money now, but it is the principal of the matter.”

 

I was getting very angry by this stage and excused myself.

 

I need to get away from the room as all of a sudden I felt as though Frank had been playing me for years and I was so dumb I never saw any of it.

 

Walking out of the room I walked outside where I felt I could breathe.

 

Standing in the courtyard with tears streaming down my face and shaking violently I wanted to punch something, no I wanted to hurt Frank.

 

“You bastard you, fucking bastard Frank you are going to pay for this, pay for all you have done to me.”

 

I screamed and before I could do or say anymore Jamie was there wrapping his arms around me.

 

“Sshh Sassenach, he canna hurt ye, us anymore.

 

He will pay I swear to ye. But not yet, he thinks we don’t know any of this, but soon he will pay.”

 

Jamie said as he slowly turned me around in his arms and kissing me fiercely. I was sobbing into Jamie’s mouth kissing him in return.

 

My anger quickly turned to lust, and I was eager to get him out of the clothes he was wearing and fuck the daylights out of him.

 

He gently picked me up making soothing noises and speaking soft words in Gaelic in my ear. He strode across the courtyard to the barn.

 

He took me into the tack room. It smelled of hay, horses and leather.

 

He murmured to me, “Come to me, my love let me show ye how much I love ye, let me calm ye in the most delicious way.”

 

He was running his hands over my body igniting my soul, he removed my shirt, my bra and jeans slowly sensually, I was left standing in my brief panties.

 

I was already wet for him, but he laid my down on the hay and worked his way from my lips on my face, to my hot and slick lips of my twitching slit.

 

As he gently spread them with his fingers of one hand his thumb of the other found purchase of my clit, he circled it with slow circular movements.

 

His tongue found its way between those lips and started to lick, suck and taste every drop of me.

 

All the while still circling my clit at a steady pace. I begged “Jamie please I want you to fill me, I want you inside me,” as I started to thrust my hips.

 

He was up, with his lips on my mouth in seconds, he tasted of my juices as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He owned every inch of me,

 

he had his jeans down to his ankles and with one hot and violent thrust he took me.

 

He possessed me filled me fuller than ever before, he angled me in such a way, that he was hitting my very nerve of pleasure with every stroke.

 

I called out his name as I shattered around him. Panting and thrusting I begged him to come, with a final violent thrust, I felt his semen burst forth inside me.

 

“I love ye so very much Sassenach, I will never hurt ye.” He said with tears bridging his lashes. “I love you too Jamie, I always will.” I said as my heart slowed its frantic pace.

 

“We had better return I am sure Harry and Raymond must be wondering where we are.”

 

Jamie dressed me again kissing each part of my nakedness before doing so. We walked back to the dining room arm in arm.

 

Looking at Raymond and Harry, I apologised for my outburst.

 

Harry went on to say, “Claire it is fine, we don’t have to go over that part of it again, Raymond and I will work on that in the coming weeks.

 

Really all we need to do now is wait for Monday, I will ring you with an update after the hearing.

 

But I must warn you not to have any contact with Frank until after the hearing as we don’t want to accidentally tip him off, about anything.”

 

He closed his folders then and looked at me,

 

“I know you have been through so much over the past few years Claire and you as well Jamie, but I would like to say that you should start to plan your wedding for the month of June, as I am pretty sure we will get a good result on Monday.

 


	11. Talking about a wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire discuss things regarding their upcoming nuptials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone I hope you enjoy this Chapter.  
> WARNING: NSFW🔥🔥🔥

After Harry left that afternoon, Jamie asked if I was up for the drive to Broch Morda, I looked at him and said, “Not really Jamie but I am sure we can find something to do instead.” 

 

Stepping closer to him I said, “maybe we could go for a horse ride, or maybe a shower and a nap?” 

 

Ye are a wicked woman Sassenach,” he said licking his lips and grinning broadly, “How’s about ye come with me for a bit” 

 

Not waiting for my reply, he picked me up and walked straight upstairs to our room. 

 

Gently putting me on the bed he said, “Now that I have your complete attention I would like to talk to you about our wedding.

 

I would like to have it here at Lallybroch, and I want to have something very romantic for ye Claire.”

 

“Jamie, we don’t have to make a big deal of us getting married, we already are. To me Jamie I have been more married to you than I ever felt married to Frank.”

 

“The day we married Jamie it was for my protection, but the love we share now is the sort of love that is binding forever. 

 

You gave me your name, your clan and your body as protection. That to me was very romantic. 

 

I love you with every part of me, my heart my soul and my body James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser, and that is my vow to you for eternity.”

 

I said to him through the burning of tears behind my eyes. 

 

“Aye Claire I did give ye those words on our wedding night, but I would like to say other things to ye as well when we marry this time. 

 

I would like it if we could both write words to speak to each other during our wedding, Raymond said some people now do things a bit different, so I would like ye to think about it please.

 

I would like ye to choose how we are to be marrit this time, ye had no say in my time but ye do now, I think ye are a wonderful woman Claire, I want te show our friends here how I feel for ye. I want ye to wear a dress ye choose, not one chosen for ye. 

 

I am sae sorry we did not have a honeymoon like ye do here now, I want to spend a week away with ye making love in the moonlight on some deserted beach like people in this time do.”

“Oh, Jamie I did not realise you wanted this sort of thing. We can do anything you want. We have the money to go anywhere in the world if that is what you desire.” 

“We can fly in an airplane somewhere hot and exotic. I am sure I can arrange a honeymoon, with a beach and moonlight but it will be a surprise I will not tell you what I arrange until we are ready to leave.” 

“But you know all I really need is you. I will talk to Glenys about the wedding being here and we will decorate Lallybroch like Jenny would. We must speak to Reg as soon as we can.” 

My whisky eyes never left his perfect blue ones while I said this, I was drowning in his look, his heart was showing through those gorgeous blue windows into his soul, it made the heat in my pubic area intensify tenfold. 

Jamie saw in my eyes what had just occurred and within a breath he was on the bed beside me removing my shirt and asking with his wild untamed kisses to envelope me in an afternoon of erotic pleasure.

 

“Mo Chride, we have all the time in the world right now and I want te make you cry out as ye come for me, I am not going to enter ye until ye have been truly serviced.” 

 

Running his hands, the length of my body he slowly removed every piece of clothing I wore, once he had me naked, he began the slow and totally intoxicating journey of mapping my entire body. 

 

With deliberate tenderness he kissed all my secret places, the soft places he knew I liked him to touch, lick, suck and kiss. His mouth and tongue were doing the most extraordinary things to me. 

 

My breathing was rapid, my heart nearly bursting from my chest as he worshiped my body. 

 

I was reaching my peak and was calling out his name, before I could fall into the abyss of sexual pleasure he slid his tongue into my hot wet crevice and that was the moment I fell. 

 

Writhing in pleasure I came in an explosive rush which felt like I was floating weightless waiting for Jamie to pin me and take me to my precipice again and again.

 

He had removed his clothes when I opened my eyes, he was so ready to enter me, his cock twitching and he was breathing raggedly.

 

Without speaking I grabbed him and dragged him down to me, I found his lips and ground my own on his desperately wanting more of him I could taste his blood as I bit down on his lips. 

 

He lifted my legs to his shoulders and held onto my hips, he plunged himself into me, a string of Gaelic words came rushing from his mouth as he did so, with a few deep penetrating thrusts I cried out as I came again. 

 

In seconds Jamie joined me with his release, slowly now he moved back and forth, looking into his eyes he smiled, saying “I love ye Claire more than I can ever say.” 

 

I sat up and held onto Jamie as tight as I could, the feeling of utter love and adoration we both feel for each other is shown when we lie together making love. 

 

Since Jamie’s return we have made love as often as possible, there will come a time when things won’t be like this. 

 

Everyone here knows we need time alone for many reasons, especially the stresses that have happened because of Frank. 

 

“Jamie what will you wear for our wedding this time, I know we can have kilts made for you and Murtaugh, but they are very different to what you are used to wearing.

 

We can go into Inverness and look at them if you would like too.”

 

“Aye Claire I think kilts would be grand, but as you say we can go and look.” He was smiling at me when he said that. “A true Scotsman always would wear a kilt ye ken.” 

 

I laughed at that and said, “No truer Scotsman than you my love. Maybe I should marry you wearing a Fraser tartan dress instead of a traditional wedding dress.” 

 

“Nay Claire ye can wear a traditional dress, but maybe wear a Fraser dress for Hogmanay. Now seeing we are on the bed did you want a nap or maybe come and have one of those showers with me?”

 

“Oooo a shower sounds wonderful.” I said grinning. I jumped off the bed and threw on my dressing gown. “I am ready” I said and threw my Earasaid to Jamie. 

 

“We really have to go and get you some clothes, maybe we can after our shower still get to Broch Morda before the stores close.” I said as we walked towards the bathroom.

 

Closing the door behind us, Jamie turned and said, “Well it would be nice to have clean clothes.” Turning on the shower I looked back and Jamie and said, “Well you better get in here, so we can take the car and go as soon as we are done.” 

 

Dropping my Earasaid to the floor, he stepped passed me and into the shower. Dropping my gown on the floor I joined him. 

 

I grabbed my shampoo and handed it to Jamie, and he washed my hair while I washed his body. He stepped out of the shower leaving me to finish washing myself.

 

He seemed very eager to go and get new clothes. Making my way downstairs Jamie was already standing by the car waiting to go. His eagerness I realised was that he was going in the car. 

 

“Claire it is noisy in this thing” he said “But I do enjoy it. At least ye hair does not fly all over the place.” He said laughing. “And tis very quick, only thing is I think I may be a wee seasick, my wame is a little unsettled.” 

 

It took no time at all to reach Broch Morda. Jamie did look much happier once we stopped. 

 

I knew then that until he was a little more comfortable with being in the car I would have to buy some travel sickness tablets from the Pharmacy, he will surely need them when we fly. 

 

Walking into the menswear store Jamie was struck dumb. His eyes were as wide as saucers. He did not believe what he was seeing.

 

I took his arm and walked to the racks of shirts. I chose a few different colors, but all of them were casual. Jeans were the next thing, he had to try them on, so I called for the shop assistant to help with that.

 

“Whispering in Jamie’s ear before the assistant arrived I said, “Just relax he will take you to the fitting room, so you can try these on.

 

We need to make sure they fit before we buy them. I will be right outside waiting. Once you have them on you need to show me alright.”

 

Jamie didn’t need dress clothes yet, we would order him a suit to be made in a week or so. He would need it for our honeymoon. 

 

He would also need cool clothing if we were to go somewhere hot. But I wanted to take him to Edinburgh for those, as well as the suit.

 

Maybe I thought to myself that might be a good way to spend Monday, while we waited for the court decision. Unless Jamie would prefer to be with the builders as they start work on the Horse Stud.

 

Taking me out of my thoughts Jamie appeared at the door of the fitting room, I looked at him and he was stunning, the jeans fit him perfectly. My heart beat double time seeing him.

 

I said to the attendant that we would take six pairs of them and the six shirts I had chosen. With socks and underwear to match. Jamie frowned at me at the mention of underwear, but I just shrugged at him.

 

We paid for all the purchases and walked from the store. Jamie was grinning now from ear to ear. 

 

I couldn’t help but smile myself he was having such a good time, I was worried at first thinking it might be rather daunting for him see all these new things, but he seemed to be taking everything in his stride.

 

We placed all the packages on the backseat of the car and then Janie followed me to the Pharmacy. I asked the lass at the counter to point me to the men’s deodorant, aftershave and razors. 

 

She pointed to a section to my right, before thanking her I asked if they had any travel sickness medication, she nodded and said she would get it from the Pharmacists while I made my selections.

 

I got Jamie a shaving brush and shaving soap, some aftershave and a deodorant stick. Also, some nice smelling shampoo and bath soap. 

 

Returning to the counter the lass had got the travel sickness tablets. Paying her she wrapped them all in a neat parcel for me. I had not noticed but Jamie was looking at the Jars behind the counter. 

 

He was reading the names on them, he then said, “Sassenach some of what’s in these jars are herbs that ye use.” “Yes, I said “some of those herbs are the base for some medications the Pharmacist makes.” 

 

“Are you ready we can go home now if you like? I am sure by the time we get back Glenys will have dinner cooking.” “Aye Sassenach I am ready”


	12. Raymond's Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond has news and secrets he reveals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> I am so very sorry to have made you wait this long for this chapter, but this illness reared it's ugly head and took me down for the count. I am on the mend again, I hope I stay that way this time. I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be posted by Tuesday I hope. Thanks again for reading.
> 
> In a few chapters we will be having a time jump, but not to far ahead.  
> Thanks again  
> Willowvamp  
> ******************************************************************************************************************

Jamie had been up very early preparing for the cows, arrival.

 

Thankfully the water and feed troughs had arrived just after 7am, so he Raymond, and Murtaugh had used the Land Rover to move them all into position.

Raymond gladly took the wheel of the Land Rover as he was “no farmer these days” he said, as he drove out of the courtyard and down into the valley where the paddock was being setup.

 

Jamie had chosen this paddock, as it was away from the house, but, was close enough to keep an eye on the cows during calving season. A shed was being built in case there was one or two difficult births and for the daily milking.

 

Jamie had thought of everything, including the distance to herd the cattle along the road and down the track to the paddock.

Once the breeding season was complete the bull would be placed in the adjoining paddock.

 

 

They had just finished the last few things when the first truck carrying their new stock arrived.

Parking at the entrance of the track the driver and his offsider jumped down and began to unlock the trucks rear door.

Dropping down the ramp for the cattle to easily exit the truck. I watched bug eyed as these beautiful creatures, were led, from the truck.

Jamie came up to me and we slowly walked behind them directing them to the paddock.

Jamie was talking all the while in soft Gaelic to them. He put his arm around my waist and said quietly leaning towards my ear, so he would be heard over the cow’s vocals.

“Ye will have to learn ye Gaelic Sassenach to help me with the wee calves when they be born.

The Gaelic has a soothing effect on all creatures.” “Including me” I said to him grinning, “Aye Sassenach it does and pinched me lightly on my bottom”

“Enough Mr Fraser, I have too much to do today for your distractions” I giggled.

 

We reached the paddock where the gate was already open, the cows just wandered on through. I stood on the bottom rail of the gate as Jamie swung it closed.

I giggled again. Turning to look at Jamie I noticed he was standing with his head slightly cocked to one side and his grin a mile wide.

“I havena seen ye this happy in sometime Mo Chridhe, ye are so beautiful, standing there with child and very happy with no cares. It makes my heart swell.”

He said as he wrapped his arms around me. “Come we need to walk back and be ready for the next truck.

We can visit with the cows tomorrow after they have settled themselves in.”

 

Fergus was running towards us with his arms flailing and yelling something, I could not understand what he was saying but he would be close enough in a few more bounds. Murtaugh was following behind him.

When Fergus Reached us, he said while wheezing that, “Reg is coming he spoke to Mrs Graham on the voice thing and said he will be here in an hour.”

“That voice thing is called a telephone Fergus you must remember the names of things, otherwise people will start to ask questions, and we can’t tell anybody where you are from.” I said gently giving him a big squeeze.

 

“I am sorry Mam” he said with a sheepish grin. My heart at that moment flipped in my chest, it was the first time Fergus called me Mam. “Oh Fergus” I threw my arms around him and held him tight. Jamie nodded, and his smile increased.

I held Fergus close as Jamie stepped into my waiting arm. We walked back to where the first truck had stopped and stood together. Like the little family we were.

 

Murtaugh laughed when he joined us and said. “Reg is coming within the hour, so Claire, ye can leave us men to finish with the coo’s I think Glenys would like to talk to ye.”

 

“Oh well then I had best get to the house. We will have lunch ready by midday, if you haven’t finished by then invite the driver to come up for sandwiches and drink.

 

Then we can finish off together.

Walking back to the house I wondered what Glenys wanted to discuss. Hearing the sounds of the farm around me, made proud to be the owner of such a fine place.

Walking into the house I heard Glenys humming to herself in the kitchen, she has a beautiful voice, I wonder if she would sing for our wedding. I must also speak to Raymond.

“Glenys, Fergus tells me you wanted to speak with me.” I said walking into the kitchen. “Aye, I do Claire, I have been thinking about your wedding.

I need ye to decide what ye would like for the mains and entree's also, what type of wedding cake you wanted, a traditional fruit cake with icing or a sponge cake or something else.

As if it is to be a fruit cake I need to make it as soon as I can. We also need to coordinate colors for decorations, invitations and we need to look at numbers etc.” Glenys said as excited as I had ever seen her.

“Well I need to speak to Raymond, but Fergus tells me that Reg is on his way here, so I will speak to him too while he is here. Also, Glenys are you sure this will not be too much to organise as well as your daily duties.” I said “Nay Lassie, never too much where ye and the lad are concerned. It is my pleasure.” She said enthusiastically.

“Besides ye are like a daughter to me and I want to be sure ye have everything just as ye want for this wedding.” While Glenys and I talked Raymond appeared in the doorway. “Ah just the man I need to see,” I said smiling and invited him to join our conversation.

“Raymond as you know we will be getting married soon and I wanted to ask you for a couple of things if we could arrange them. The first thing I wanted to ask you is, seeing you knew Lamb so well and that he is not here, would you do me the honor of, walking me down the aisle at our wedding please?”

He blushed, stood and came to me giving me a huge hug. “My dear it would be my pleasure, anything for you and Lamb.”

I smiled as I wiped the tear that had slipped down my cheek away. Holding him tight I said, “thank you.” “And the other things you would like?” he said genuinely interested.

“Jenny and Ian?” I said, and he laughed, “That my dear is already taken care of, it will happen about a week before the wedding, time enough for you to get Jenny ready.

I believe we will hear soon that Jenny and Ian’s new bairn has been born and all is well. I am sure you will see them all very happy when they come. I have not told Jamie, yet I wanted to talk to you first as I thought you may want to surprise him.”

“Oh, Raymond yes, a surprise like that will be wonderful for Jamie.” “I just hope all will go well on Monday, I do not want to wait much longer for everything to become official.” “You should not worry so Claire, everything is going to be fine. I would not tell you this if I was not sure.”

“That sounds like Reg’s car” Glenys said getting up from the table. We all stood and walked out to the front door. Sure, enough Reg was just climbing out of his car.

He waved at us all waiting at the top of the stairs. He walked straight up to us and gave me a hug. “Claire you won’t believe what has happened. Frank has gone back to Oxford. He has gone to see Sandy, she rang him last night and demanded he, return to her otherwise their wedding was off.

He packed up and caught the late train last night. He said he would not return unless you wanted him too. He has not been very pleasant since Raymond visited us yesterday.”

I looked at Raymond. “You went and saw Frank.” I said incredulously, “What on earth did you have to say to Frank”

“Well I just made sure he was aware of a few details that could put him behind bars, especially if he was to continue with his facade of pretending to be mentally ill and his deception regarding your inheritance. I told him I would speak to Sandy if he didn’t stop with his games.”

“He was shocked that I knew anything at all, he tried to bluff his way through our conversation but, when I showed him the document from Lamb being your Trustee he quietly agreed to back off.

I did not tell him he was still being investigated. But I did tell him that you would never return to him, and that your life was now yours to live as you wished.” “He was not happy after you left Raymond, he tried ringing Sandy, but she was not at the university. He was very nervous about that.

Now that I know you threatened to talk to Sandy I can understand why.” Reg said.

“Well how about we go to the kitchen and have a cup of tea, I hope you will stay with us tonight Reg, we can make sure you are back in Inverness early enough in the morning for services, if you do.” I said threading my arm through his as we walked into the kitchen.

“I wanted to talk to you about that” he said, “I am not attending services tomorrow as the Arch Diocese has agreed to my retirement.

They have sent the New priest, Father Mac Donald to take over for me until all the documents and such are cleared.

Once that occurs which should be in approximately two weeks, I will then have 10 days to vacate the Manse.

Then he shall become the Parish Priest. It will all be announced tomorrow. I am quite pleased that it will happen quickly as I don’t want to have it drawn out like some retirements I know of.

So, my next item to sort out is with Glenys about purchasing her house.” He looked at Glenys and she said, “We can talk about it over the weekend, maybe you could call Isabel, so we could talk to her regarding it.” Glenys said to him.

“That would be marvelous” I said “When you do, ask if she would like to join us for dinner and maybe stay a day or so. We can talk about the wedding tonight too.”

 

With that Reg asked if he could use the telephone. He rang Isabel, after his call he let us know that Isabel would join us for dinner and was excited to talk about the wedding.

Before he walked out the back door to go and join Jamie I asked, “Reg once you retire are you still able to perform marriage ceremonies?” “Yes, I will still be registered to officiate Marriages and Christenings but nothing else.”

“Wonderful, as Jamie and I would love you to perform our wedding ceremony next month.” “It would be my pleasure Claire” he said as he walked out the door.

 

I looked at Raymond and Glenys and said “We have it all coming together nicely, but I am still trying to work out a date.

Mr Lay did say something about 30days, so today is the 8th of May, and 30 days from Monday would be 9th of June, then the 12th of June is the first Saturday after that.”

“My goodness I have been back here nearly a whole month. Which means I need to make an appointment to see the local doctor regarding this wee little bundle. Patting my still flat stomach.

I also need to make sure of my due date. I wonder if Jamie would come with me if I can get an appointment on Monday, then whilst in Inverness we can go to the local Kilt makers and have, Murtaugh and Fergus meet us there to order new Kilts for them for the wedding.”

 

“Maybe you and Reg could join us at the Kilt makers as well Raymond, and after the boys have been measured and fitted we could get a new suit for you both as well. Unless you want Kilts as well.” I laughed.

 

He replied quietly “No need, I have already taken care of that, and one for Ian too.”

“That means, Glenys and I can leave them in your capable hands while we go wedding dress shopping, and speak to the local Florist about bouquets and button holes, etc. There is, a local travel agent in Inverness isn’t there Glenys?”

“I want to speak to them about a honeymoon somewhere, I was thinking about the French Riviera or Hawaii, somewhere secluded but I am not sure as to how things are since the war.”

Raymond patted my hand and said, “Things are much better than you think Claire, Both France and the United States have worked very hard to bring Paris, and Hawaii back to being loved by the tourists and their local residents.”

 

“I am glad of that, not just for me but for each place to recover from everything they went through.” I said, thinking about Le Hopital and Faith.

“It might be nice to go back to where I first met you, and well, Faith is there so maybe it should be Paris first and then onto the Riviera.

 

But I think I will wait to make a final choice once I have spoken to the travel agent.”

“It is nearly lunchtime, I am going to walk down to see how the men are getting along.

Will you be fine here, doing the sandwiches Glenys?” I said as I stood. “Yes of course Lass, I am sure I will be fine, and I wanted to speak to Raymond too if he is not going to follow you.” She said smiling at Raymond.

I walked out the back door to hear a truck pulling up, I hurried on down the road and track to see the men helping the driver with the ramp, I wondered to myself how many more trucks would be coming today.

 

Just as I reached Jamie, he picked me up and twirled us around and said, “Jenny and Ian have a wee son, he was born the day after we left to join ye,

they have named him Ian after his Da. Reg has the paper announcement to show ye at lunch. He also said ye asked him to wed us and he said yes. Sassenach we will be married next month.” He said as he kissed me full on the lips.

He was excited. It made my heart full to know that he was just as thrilled as he was the first time we wed. But this time we both loved each, other and it was because of this love, he had traveled through the stones to reunite with me and to live in this century.

This was truly the most wonderful thing, he would be a father in less than eight months, and we would truly be man and wife again.

It was all my dreams come true.


	13. Nights Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie need time alone

It was Sunday evening, and everyone was gathered in the sitting room with a whisky in hand. 

 

The fire was crackling in the hearth as we all talked more about the coming events. 

 

Glenys had laid the small table with some of the Hors d'Oeuvre’s that she was thinking of making for the wedding. 

Everyone seemed to enjoy them. 

I asked Reg whether his, congregation would hold a retirement event and his reply surprised me.

“I hope not, they do go over the top a bit at times. I know there will be quite a few tears if they do, and that does not include all the women from the Church Society.” He said with a chuckle.

“I am sure it will not be that bad Reg, I am sure we can hold a smaller type function in the church hall, like an afternoon tea or such. What do you think about that Glenys?

“It is a marvellous idea Claire, we could do an afternoon Tea with a bring a cake or sandwich plate, the Ladies at the Church do enjoy doing those. Which also means we don’t have to cater it.

Looking across the room I saw Jamie staring intently at me, he smiled a wry smile and licked his lips. The heat between my legs was there instantly. 

I stared back at him with a wicked smile and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, I knew he was being turned on watching me. 

But we had guests and it would be rude of us right now to go upstairs to bed, so I motioned slowly to him to come to me. 

 

He was on his feet instantly, walking toward me. 

When he was beside me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and asked if I cared to go for an evening walk. 

It was something we had started doing the last few nights after the end of the day, just to relax before bed. 

 

But tonight, that was not going to happen for awhile and he wanted to be alone with me.

 

Grabbing a shawl from the hanging hooks near the door we walked out into the crisp air.

 

As soon as we were out of sight from the others, he started to slowly hitch up my skirt, he knew I was hot and wet even before he got to my crevice.

 

With his free arm he wrapped it around my waist and lifted me so my legs could wrap around his waist. 

 

As soon as I was in position his hand and fingers were beyond my knickers, stroking gently at the entrance of my pleasure centre. 

 

His fingers slid gently into me he moaned loudly as they did. As soon as he started moving them, I burrowed my head into his shoulder and bit down hard. 

 

He moved jerkily and moaned louder still. “Christ Claire, Ye are very eager tonight, more than usual aye.” 

 

“Yes,” I gasped as I was grinding myself against Jamie’s hand for more friction and making his fingers go deeper in me.

 

“I think my hormones are running wild and it is making me more and more sexually insatiable, we may be doing this a few more times tonight, I think. 

 

It feels as though I am riding a wave of incredible intense lust Jamie, and I can’t stop.” 

 

Just as I finished my sentence the walls of my crevice began to tighten and clench around Jamie’s fingers. 

 

He was shocked at the intensity of my climax and the noises that rose from within me as I exploded. 

 

We had barely started really, and I was off in the dark regions of my ecstasy and desire, before I really knew what had happened.

 

Within minutes, my next climax was coming in waves of pleasure.

 

I grabbed at Jamie’s bare arse and begged for him to take me now, I was shaking with the emotions and feelings coursing through me.

 

Tears started to fall from my eyes as the pleasure he was giving me was so very intense, it was earth shattering.

 

“Jamie I can’t stop, hold me please, I screamed in his ear, he had entered me with his cock as I gave way to my second climax.

 

Shuddering I grabbed at Jamie and held on as though I was about to fly out of his arms towards the darkest reaches of space. 

 

He held me tight and crooned soft words in Gaelic in my ear as his thrusting continued. I felt like every fibre of my being was on fire.

 

This was different to all the other times we had made love, this was primal, urgent, total submission on both our parts. 

 

Our bodies were entwined so tightly the was no room for the breeze to flow between us.

 

We were both sweating heavily, our breathing ragged. 

 

It seemed a miracle to me that with the overwhelming feelings and sensations permeating my body I thought I was on the verge of collapse.

 

Every thrust from Jamie brought me closer to my final climax, I was making so many noises I could not control myself. 

 

My whole body was shuddering, Jamie was holding onto me with such ferocity I was sure I would have bruises there later. 

 

But it felt safe it made me imagine that if he was not holding me so, I would have burst into millions of tiny pieces of ecstasy, shining brightly as they scattered themselves across the heavens.

 

I let out several moans, squeaks, screams, curses and Jamie’s name as we came thunderously and violently together with Jamie’s final thrust. 

 

I collapsed into Jamie as he kissed and stroked my face. 

 

“Mo Chride ye are an amazing woman, but that was so spectacular, I have never felt anything like it. 

 

I am still seeing stars. There is nothing better than your sweet noises when we make love Claire” He said in a husky voice. 

 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to be noisy.” I said blushing, but with no real light he did not see my cheeks turn red. 

 

“Tha gaol agam ort Sassenach, I would never have you any other way Claire. 

 

It makes my heart just about burst knowing that your wee noises are because of me and how I love ye.” He said nuzzling my neck. 

 

“I never thought my “wee noises” made you feel that way Jamie, I have only ever made those with you.

 

I guess it is my unwritten language of how deeply I love you, and how I belong with you.”

 

“I was so carried away by the utter sense of how we can never be separated by war now, and that tomorrow we will be shopping for our wedding.” 

 

“I love you so very much Jamie, I have never felt such peace, happiness and love before.

 

You are everything to me, and I am so proud to be carrying your child once more.” 

 

 

“Have you realised that I am not having morning sickness this time.

 

I feel healthier, happier than I have for a long time, I am hoping that this is a good sign.”

 

“Tomorrow I have an appointment early in the morning with my New Doctor to make certain all is well and to confirm my dates. 

 

I hope you will come with me.” I said holding his face between my hands and kissing him tenderly. 

 

“Of course, Claire, I will be there with ye tomorrow and every other time.

 

I just hope the men that are coming to start to build the stud are not late, otherwise our whole day will be ruined.”

 

He said wrapping my shawl around my shoulders again.

 

“Jamie, we have Murtagh, Fergus, Reg and Raymond here to organise the men.

 

I am sure even Glenys would make sure that we get off to the appointment in plenty of time. 

 

We should get back I am sure I could use a dram or two right now.” I said as we snuggled together closely.


	14. Inventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire attend their first Doctors Appointment together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter today, I included the invention of the Ultrasound earlier than it should be just to see how Jamie would react. The Ultrasound was invented by Dr Ian Donald and Tom Brown of Glasgow. It was invented in the early 1950's.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Chapter 15 will post in a couple of days will continue the outing in Inverness, getting things organised for the wedding.
> 
> Thanks for reading

It was early Monday morning; the sun was just barely peeking over the Horizon. Jamie was already up and out on the farm doing chores before we would have to leave for the doctor’s appointment. 

 

Heading downstairs I walked into the kitchen to find nearly everyone eating breakfast. 

 

Glenys told me to sit so she could give me a proper breakfast this morning. “You’re going to be on your feet most of the day Claire and I want you to have enough energy for everything you wish to do.” She said 

 

“The appointment at the Kilt makers is at 10am, No.” she asked. “Tis for all the men including Fergus, Reg and Raymond. Then you and I will meet there and go off to the Travel agent and the Wedding dress shop Aye.” 

 

“Yes Glenys, Jamie and I have the Doctor’s appointment at 9am and it depends on what he wants to do as to how long we will be there, but I am sure we should be at the Kilt makers by 10.30am at the latest.” I said looking at the plate of food Glenys had just put in front of me. 

 

Sausage, bacon, toast, egg and beans. She was sure I would eat it all but, I left the beans and sausage and polished off the rest. I was still not quite up to eating a large breakfast, but I was sure Glenys would change that in time.

 

Fergus was sitting at the table, I motioned to him that I would like to talk to him in the dinning room, he nodded, stood and headed out the door towards the more private area of the dining room.

 

Joining Fergus in the dining room I gave him a hug and a kiss, he looked worried. I reassured him that everything was fine, but I needed to speak to him about a few things. 

 

My first question for him was if his nightmares had settled down. He smiled but I could see in his eyes he was trying too hard to convince me that they had.  
I laughed and said he need to be honest with me. 

 

He looked down at his feet then back up at me. He looked straight into my eyes and said “Aye I know I do, Mam I am sorry, I just don’t want ye to be burdened with my troubles. Ye is with child and I am worried about ye more. Does it make you think of Faith?

“Yes, Fergus it does make your Father and I think of Faith, but we know that this child is totally different, and nothing like what happened in Paris will happen this time. 

But there is something you need to know though, I am sorry to be the one who must tell you this, but my Husband Frank, soon to be ex-husband. Looks exactly like the English Captain Randall from Madame’s, the one that hurt you. 

You need to know this because he is not the Captain, he is a distant relative, but yes, they look the same. Mr Randall will never hurt you, but you need to be aware anytime you are in Inverness he may be there visiting Reg. 

He has no idea that you and Murtagh are here and will be staying. If you ever see him don’t approach him. It may be a shock for you to see him so tell your Da or I as we will protect you always, we never want him to know of you or Murtagh, we are family and he has no right to know who is my family now or for that matter where you came from.” 

I said to him as caringly as possible. I stepped forward and hugged him to my chest and kissed his curls. 

“We love you dearly Fergus and as soon as Mr lay can we will have it made official that you are our son. It will have to wait until after the wedding, but you will officially be a Fraser before long.”

“But before that happens, I would like you to choose another name or two like your Da has. So, we can also get you baptised plus we can put your full name in the Family Bible along with the rest of the Fraser Family. Is that agreeable with you.” I said holding him close.

Aye Mam I would like that very much.”   
“Alright I am glad you understand all this, you are and will be just as precious to Da and I as any of the Fraser’s born here. We chose you to be our first child and soon you will be ours always without any doubt.” I said smiling at him with a tear escaping my eye.

“I love you Mam and Da too, I will never forget how you both have treated me, I am proud to call you my parents and I look forward to loving all my brother’s and sister’s and protecting them as well.” He kissed me then and hugged me for a long time.

I stood and watched him leave the dining room, he turned and said, “I will just go find Da he will need his shower before you leave and Thank you Mam” He turned around then and walked straight out the front door to find Jamie.

Within thirty minutes Jamie had had his Shower, shaved and changed into a nice new pair of Jeans and shirt. He came bounding down the stairs saying, “We had best go Sassenach or we will be late.” I looked into his azure blue eyes and saw his nervousness. When he got closer, I patted his arm and said 

“I love you James Fraser, we have plenty of time but yes we can leave now if you so desire.” I called to Glenys, “We are leaving now Glenys we will see you at the Kilt makers.” With a muffled reply coming from the Kitchen I knew everyone including Isabel now, would be there in plenty of time.

I asked Jamie if he had taken his motion sickness tablets and he nodded at me, saying “Aye Claire I am not going to be sick at our very first Babies appointment. Ye think I am daft or something.”   
I chuckled and held him tight, “Oh! Mr Fraser you do make my heart swell. It is going to be a pleasure marrying you in a few weeks.” Jamie groaned deep in his throat. “Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp I canna wait to make it official again, I just wish Jenny and Ian could be here.”

“Jamie! Your sister has just given birth to a fine strapping boy, you really don’t think I would approve of you dragging them here for one day do you.” “Nay I did not think of it like that, she is probably so tired she wouldn’t want to travel all the way to Craig Na Dunn.” 

“But I am sure a bit later even maybe for Christmas or Hogmanay we can bring them here for a visit. I am sure Raymond would be able to organise something.” I said as we climbed into the car. 

Phew that was close, I thought to myself, I must speak to Raymond, Jamie and I are so in harmony with each other sometimes it scares me.

Driving into Inverness so early, we passed the workers who were turning up to start work on the stud. Jamie said then that he had discussed several things with Murtagh, and he was sure they would be well into the foundations by the time we returned just after lunch. 

Glenys had been making a lot of fresh sandwiches, after breakfast for the builders and their workers. They were to help themselves to them from the refrigerator as well as the large jugs of juice. I just hoped that all the men at Lallybroch today could be trusted. 

Once we arrived in Inverness we went straight to the hospital where our appointment was. Parking the car, I noticed two men carrying several things into the building we were to go. It was fascinating to see the items, they each looked like an oscilloscope that the Army used in the war, to track radio signals. 

But as soon as Jamie and I walked into the building the men had completely disappeared. We walked up to the reception desk and I told the woman I had an appointment. 

She asked for my name and Jamie and I spoke together, he was saying Fraser, me saying Beauchamp. We looked at one another and laughed. The woman behind the desk frowned and asked again. I looked at Jamie and said Beauchamp, but by the 12th of June it would be Fraser. 

The woman smiled then and congratulated us, she said she would put down both so that she would know if I was to have subsequent appointments, she could correct it to Fraser after the 12th of June. She kindly asked if we could take a seat and we would be seen by the Doctor next.

Jamie and I walked into the empty waiting room. I spoke to Jamie quietly, “The Doctor may want to take some blood to check I am pregnant, will you be alright I you see him stick a needle in my arm to draw the blood? He will also want to check my iron levels and a few other things in the blood.” 

“Aye Sassenach I should be fine. But if not, I can get up and walk around and not watch.” “Good” I said as a man called my name, he was one of the men I had seen earlier in the car park. He must be the Doctor. Jamie and I stood and followed him to his room. 

He introduced himself as Doctor Ian Donald Obstetrician from Glasgow. He said he was here to do research of some new equipment that he hoped would be used in Obstetrics primarily with pregnant women. I was enthralled. I wanted to know more, but Jamie just stared at him as though he had said he had three noises of which one was bleeding. 

To my astonishment Dr Donald knew I was a nurse and asked me if I would care to see just what he was talking about. I squeezed Jamie’s hand and agreed. He asked us to follow him into the next examination room. 

There, beside the bed were the boxes I had seen him and the other man who was now standing beside the boxes, carry into the building earlier. Politely he said, “Claire, I hope you don’t mind me calling you Claire.” “That is fine” I said.

“I would like to introduce you and Jamie to my partner in this venture engineer Tom Brown. What Tom is standing beside is what we have called an Ultrasound. We have had several prototypes, but this is one we hope to install into a Glasgow Hospital. 

It is to show a radio image of a Foetus.   
Would you like to see how it works, he said? 

Jamie stood then and was extremely interested in seeing something new. “Aye” Jamie said, and walked closer to the machine. 

 

“Alright then Claire if you wouldn’t mind going behind the screen and changing into a hospital gown, we can move on as soon as you come back and lie on the bed.”

 

Jamie watched me as I stepped behind the screen, they only had to wait a couple of minutes as all I was wearing were a pair of knickers and a dress.

 

Having put the gown on I walked back out and climbed onto the bed, lying down on my back I wondered what exactly would happen next.

 

Dr Donald came and stood in between the bed and the boxes, Tom hand him a funny thing that looked like a penis with a condom stuck in the end. 

 

Dr Donald pulled the gown above my waist then poured what felt like Jelly on my belly and started moving the stick around. 

 

He said it would not take long to see on the screen, that was turned toward Jamie and me.

 

We gawked at the screen then Jamie spoke “A Diah! Look!” and I did just that. 

On the screen was a grey, black and white picture, it was tiny it looked about 3 inches long, but the head was there, it looked huge compared to the rest.  
Jamie said “It, canna be, is that our bairn the head is so big and everything else is so wee? 

What is wrong with it, Claire are we going to lose this one too like Faith?” He said as his tears were beginning to fall. 

I squeezed his hand and said “No Jamie I think we are doing fine. Isn’t that right Dr Donald.” I said to him in a very confident voice. Much more confident than I felt for sure. 

“Yes, Yes, Claire you, and your child are at least 12 weeks, one more week to go and you will be starting your second trimester.” He said cheerfully. “Everything looks perfect. Don’t worry Jamie Claire is doing really well and so is the bairn.” 

“Tis, amazing Doctor I never thought I would live to see the day when I could actually see inside Claire’s Belly to see our wee bairn growing. Tis so wonderful no one will believe us.” 

“Claire you will need to see me every month from now on, we will take a bit of blood to check your Iron levels and just to do some routine checks as well. But seeing you are one of our first patients here in Inverness to see our Ultrasound, please call me Ian.”

 

“We hope to in the future be able to tell our mums and dads to be, the sex of their child as well as being able to see them. We will do another when you are around 20 weeks Claire. Will you come back then too Jamie? 

 

You will see many changes that will happen between now when we do the next one. You will be very surprised I can assure you.” 

 

He said as he placed the Tonique around Claire's arm. He took the syringe and an alcohol swab from the jar. Both had been laying covered on the instrument tray. He swabbed the vein in her arm near her elbow and then stuck the syringe it into.

 

Jamie winced as he watched Ian draw back on the syringe and it filled with her blood. Putting a cotton ball on the site he drew out the syringe. He taped the cotton ball down and it was over. 

 

“He told us that the next appointment would be Monday the 7th of June and that the next Ultrasound would be the 28th of June.

 

While he wrote these on a card I went and changed, he handed me the card, and asked us to make sure that Angela at the desk entered both dates into his appointment diary.”

 

I said, “How wonderful this new technology was and that I was excited to see the next Ultrasound.” 

 

I thanked him and shook his and Tom’s hands. Jamie did the same, “I will not miss any appointments but especially the one at the end of June. It has been a pleasure, gentlemen,” he said still grinning.

 

We walked out to the desk and Angela took the card and entered all the details of both appointments into Ian’s diary. We thanked her and walked out into the bright sunlight. 

Walking to collect the car Jamie was jumping around like a child himself, he was so excited to tell everyone what we had seen. I was still in awe myself as I never thought I would participate in something that would be very historic, when it became available.

 

Opening the car door, I said to Jamie “This is a fantastic opportunity, we may know the sex of our bairn before the end of next month. But only if you agree to find out.” Jamie didn’t batt an eye and replied. “Aye Sassenach I would love to know but it is still not 100% correct until the bairn is born. So, let’s find out.”

 

By the time Jamie had finished speaking we were at the Kilt makers. I parked in the car park at the rear of the store, walking into the store we were greeted by shouts of “At Last”

 

It didn’t take Jamie long to have everyone in the store including the salesmen, enthralled with his story about our appointment. They were all were in total disbelief. 

 

They all looked at me for confirmation. I nodded at them and then said to Glenys that we needed to get going. As I wanted to be back home sometime just after lunch.


End file.
